Drunken Love
by X-Burner 27
Summary: It started as a somewhat harmless joke, give her a little liquor for a few laughs, you know, for fun, a memory to laugh at when you're old and what-not, but it changed to so much more when the unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1:That night

I've had this idea in my head for at least a few weeks now and it's _**killing**_ me so, I decided to do something about that. So, here it is!

**

* * *

Drunken Love**

It started as a somewhat harmless joke, give her a little liquor for a few laughs, you know, for fun, but it changed to so much more when the unexpected happens.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: That Night**

"Heh heh." Laughed a figure. "This is gonna be good."

"I don't think is this a good idea." Another said.

"Oh come on Gaara, lighten up. It's just some harmless fun." Laughed Kankuro. "What could go wrong?"

Gaara simply grunted and turned away, still a bit uneasy because he was forced to leave the gourd behind, although Temari and Kankuro both knew that the sand was near, just in case.

The sand trio was on a night on the town; in this case it was Konoha. The sand trio was at the bar, almost ready to call it a night. The bar was rather large with brown walls, many tables with many of them full and a red counter which the bartender worked behind. The smell of alcohol was strong in the air, today was one of the more, 'active' days. The sand brothers Gaara and Kankuro were sitting in the corner, on a stretch black leather sofa. The sofa was rather soft and comfortable cansidering it's ragged look, although not all the chairs looked like this. In fact, this was the only one which did. Gaara was wearing a simple red short sleeved shirt which matched his hair and a pair of long dress pants while Kankuro was sporting a dark purple jacket and a pair of three quarter jeans. The other member of the sand trio, Temari, had taken this time to take a quick trip to the bathroom.

"Hey, bartender!" Kankuro said loudly as he raised his hand. "I'd like to order a couple of drinks."

One of the bartenders turned to him. He was rather… large to say the least. He had a white apron but it had might as well been black. The apron had brown, yellow, red, in fact every colour of the rainbow on that apron. "Yeah. What can I get you?"

"A can of soda and a shot of brandy."

The bartender raised and eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young for that kind of liquor?"

"Oh no, it's not for me." He lied. "It's for my sister; she just went to the bathroom to powder her nose so she told me to order the drink for her."

"Whatever." The bartender said as he put the drinks on the counter. He places two glasses on the counter. One was empty and the other had the Brandy in it. He also put a can of Coke on the counter as well. "Just make sure _**she **_drinks it."

"Don't worry, she will." Kankuro said under his voice as he got up and took the can and glasses.

He quickly walked over to the sofa where Gaara was sitting. He placed the drinks on the table and quickly sat down.

"Gaara has Temari come back out yet?"

"… No…"

"Great." Kankuro replied. He quickly opened the Coke. "This should be amusing."

Gaara turned and looked over his shoulder towards the women's restrooms. The door slowly opened and a blonde haired girl walked out. She was wearing a black jacket with pockets on the sides, a white tank top underneath and a black shirt which went across her left knee and came down a little lower than her right knee. Her hair was not done into her usual hairstyle but she instead let it hang naturally and combed it down.

"She's coming." Gaara said dryly.

"What?" Kankuro said nervously. He was now adding some of the Brandy to the Coke. "You said she wasn't out yet!"

"She just came out."

"Crap…"

The final member of the sound trio was walking towards the sofa. Her eyes glanced over at her brothers. Gaara was watching her and Kankuro was doing something on the table. _What's Kankuro doing now? _

"She's watching you." Gaara reported. "And she's almost here."

Kankuro immediately dumped the rest of the Brandy into the Coke and poured some into the empty glass. He then sat up right in the 'I'm a good boy' pose, sitting upright in the chair with his hands together on the table.

Temari stood at the table before Gaara and Kankuro. "Ok," She said putting her hand on her hip. "What were you up to?"

"Who? Me?" Kankuro said looking around. "I was just…" His eyes flew threw the table. He then recognised that the glass had a straw. "I was just having a drink."

"And you were leaning so close to the table?"

"Um… The 'tender gave me a short straw." _Yeah that'll work. _

Temari watched him and raised an eyebrow. "O, K…" She then sat down across from Kankuro. "Is that your drink?" She said as she pointed to the can.

"Oh no!" He said as he raised his hands. "I got that one just for you."

Temari raised an eyebrow again. "This isn't a trick is it? Cause last time I fell for one of those I didn't sleep for a week."

"Don't worry. It's nothing like that." Kankuro assured her.

"Alright then." Temari said as if she didn't quite buy Kankuro's act yet. She then reached for the can. "Don't mind if I do."

She grabbed the can and brought it towards her. _I was kinda thirsty anyway._ She glanced at Kankuro, who was trying not to look too eager, was looking away and Gaara… well… was being Gaara. _Seems safe enough. _She assured herself as she raised the can to her mouth.

Kankuro was looking in the corner of his eye. _Yes! She's drinking it… This is gonna be good! _He said excitedly to himself, while keeping a straight face.

Gaara simply grunted for he knew the outcome of what was about to happen.

She was about to drink it when, "Wait, is it me or does this smell… different?" She said as she sniffed the can a few times.

Kankuro laughed. "I think it's just you."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's always 'just me'." Temari mumbled underneath her voice. "That's what he said last time…" _Oh well, what's life if you don't live a little. _Temari finally told herself as she began to drink the concoction.

_Stage one complete! Now it's for stage two…_

Gaara still said nothing, but he was now paying attention.

Temari stopped. "Is it me, or does this taste better than usual." She said happily. "And I don't even like Coke." She was now drinking it down as if it was her favourite drink, quickly. She then slammed the empty can on the desk.

_Yup. Stage one is complete. _Kankuro said to himself.

"Wow, I could use another. Kankuro could you buy another one for me?" Temari asked as she swung her arm towards Kankuro.

"Umm… That was the last one?" He answered a little unsure of what he was saying.

"Ah man…" She said as she slouched in the couch.

"Kankuro," Gaara finally said. "I think it didn't work."

Temari suddenly started giggling softly.

"Don't write me off yet Gaara." Kankuro replied seeing that.

"That guy over there fell." She said as she lazily raised her hand to point.

Her hand pointed at a man who had just fallen on his side. The guy's shirt was badly ruffled and his tie was almost on his back. He was just lying there twitching on the ground, obviously from having too much 'fun' with his friends, who themselves, where standing around laughing.

Gaara turned over and looked at the laughing people. "It didn't work."

Kankuro sighed. "Oh well," He then mumbled underneath his voice. "And she said she couldn't handle alcohol…"

Temari then began giggling again, this time louder than before. "I can't." She said with a smile. He face then began to turn serious. "Wait a minute," She said as she slowly started to get up. "You mean to tell me, what I just had," She was now standing up but was a little tipsy. "Was ALCOHOL!!!"

"Well, um…" Kankuro said softly. _I am so dead… Temari's gonna kill me… _

Temari pulled her fist back to strike. Kankuro prepared his face for impact… Gaara, well, did nothing, as usual.

Fwap!!

"Ouch!!"

"You liar! And keep still so I can hit you." The swerving kunoichi said. Her fist had passed Kankuro's face, clearly. Kankuro hadn't moved and inch away from her, in fact he actually brought his face _**closer**_ to her.

"Um, Temari. I haven't moved."

"Liar." Temari said now swaying side to side. "Next you're going to tell me 'You are not the father.'" She said as she swung her hand to point at Kankuro.

"Kankuro, I think this has gone far enough." Gaara said as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, I thought this was going to be a whole lot funnier." Kankuro said folding his arms. "Well, at least funnier for me…"

Temari swung her arms and pushed down on Kankuro's arm. "Oh shut up!" She said merrily. "Ah I remember when you were younger…"

"Oh no…"

"When you were about 5 or 6? The time you were taking _**long **_time in the bathroom,"

"No, shut up! Shut up!! Stop talking!!! Please shut the hell up!!!!" Kankuro started as he realised where this was going.

"Continue." Gaara said as he turned to look at Temari.

"I thought he was sick so I opened the door." She then started to giggle. "Then, I saw him there on the toilet, playing in his 'thing'. He was so ashamed after that that he avoided me for a week." She said as she finished with a laugh.

Some laughter came from behind them. Apparently, the people seating near had heard, and enjoyed the story.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Kankuro said as he held his head low.

"Really?" Gaara said as he unfolded his arms. He chuckled. "That's kind of amusing." He said rather dryly.

Temari gasped _**loudly**_ and placed her hand on her chest. She then leaned _**too**_ forward towards Gaara and said,"OMG! Gaara laughed?! _**Gaara **_laughed!?! You _**never **_laugh!! In fact, I didn't think you knew how to."

Gaara gave Temari a weird look, as if he was raising his eyebrows or something in the sort.

The laughter grew. Now with more people watching, laughing and somehow drinking.

"Gaara," Kankuro whispered. "Let's Temari out of here fast before she says more embarrassing stories, especially about me."

"Too late."

Three men who were obviously more drunk than drunk itself then quickly stepped up to Kankuro.

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

"Oh!" They sang in unison.

"What now?"

"_Masturbation Masturbation!_

_All so very fun and super slimy!_

_Bringing fun, where ever it goes!_

_Everybody m-_!!"

Kankuro leaped to his feet. "SHUT UP!!! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" He then forcefully shoved the three men so hard that they collided with another table, though, they didn't seem to care too much. In fact, they laughed more. "COME ON!! I WAS A KID!!!"

"Actually," Gaara started as he turned his head. "That's not what I was talking about."

Temari was leaning over a seat telling another story, this one about Kankuro as well. Her legs where the only thing keeping her up on the chair with the rest of her body mid-air with her hands keeping it up by resting on someone else's table. "Then, after the girl he had a crush on yelled at him, he ran home and then into his room crying. He cried so loud and for so long that the Kazekage came to our house that week to complain about his crying!"

Laughter roared through the bar, with more than half of the people laughing pointing at Kankuro and the other half most likely falling off their chairs. Laughter also came from people who weren't listening, but that was mostly from the perverts looking at Temari and telling jokes or 'stories' between each other.

"Oh come on!! I was seven!!!" Kankuro yelled as he tried to hide behind his seat.

"Hmm…" Gaara said. "For a drunken woman that girl is fast."

"What!? She's telling another one!?" Kankuro asked in freight.

"No." Gaara said as he pointed past were Temari was. "She's on the move."

The female member of the sand trio had abandoned her previous spot and was now sliding over people's tables heading towards the bartender. Whistles, shouts, yells like 'Hey that was my drink!!!' and other comments came from the people whose table she went over, some comments being ok and others… better left unmentioned. Also, one or two people did more than look. Ok, ok, it was more than one or two. Alright, a _**lot **_more than one or two people but, that's a story for another day.

"Oh no," Kankuro said in horror. "What now!?"

Temari then slid over the final table.

Thud!!

A giggle then followed. Then more laughter came from Temari's new admirers.

The girl then slowly stepped towards the 'tender, swaying her hips and pushing her chest out.

"Oh crap, Gaara." Kankuro said getting up. "I think its best we get Temari and go home before she does something she and more likely _**I **_might regret."

"Ok," Gaara said sitting down looking towards Temari. "Good luck with that."

"Gaara, I said _**we**_. That's means you're coming too."

Gaara stood up. "Whatever."

Temari was now at the bartender's counter. She rested on the counter and pushed her chest forward. "I've been watching you…"

"Ok seriously," Kankuro said as he manoeuvred through the tables and spilt drinks. "What the hell is she doing?"

"I know you've had you eye on me for some time now."

The bartender, who was wiping a glass now actually realising that it was _**him **_Temari was talking to, then raised his head. "Wha?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you."

"No seriously, what?"

Temari then turned and sat down on one of the stools. "I said, don't play dumb."

The bartender put the glass down. "Listen lady, I don't know what you're talking ab-!"

Temari suddenly pushed her onto the counter and leaded over, again, a bit _**too **_over. She then wrapped her hand in the bartender's shirt. "Oh shut up!" She then softened and voice and put a smile on her face. "And kiss me you fat, ugly and sexy man."

"You know, that's the same thing my ex wife told me."

She was about to ram the bartender's face into hers when suddenly,

"Temari stop!!" Kankuro said finally emerging from the crowd of tables. "Don't do that."

This 'displeased' the viewers.

"OH shut the HELL up!!"

"Yeah ya fun sucker!!"

"Move man you're blocking the best part!!!"

Were just some of the um, 'appropriate' yelled that came from the angry crowd. Some of whom were actually recording it on their phone, others, savouring the moment with their eyes.

"Temari, stop." Kankuro said slowly walking closer to her. "Let's not do anything you might regret."

Temari then threw the bartender away from her. "Nah, this is too much fun!" She said as she back flipped over the rest of the stools by the counter and landed in front of the doors. She then leaned forward towards the doors and slapped her backside.

This made the crowd happy again.

"Kiss my ass!!" She said with one final spank. The then leaped out of the doors.

Kankuro chased after her. "Gaara, can't you stop her or something!?!"

Gaara grunted as he jumped out of the doors. The sound of moving sound them came from a nearby alley.

Temari was standing on the sidewalk across the road. Gaara, the middle of that road and Kankuro just emerged form the bar. The only thing keeping Temari visible was a flashing street light, and not even that kept her anything near fully visible. Behind Temari were some large trees and bushes.

"Gaara stop her before she gets away!!"

Gaara raised his arms, and then properly positioned them, one across his body and the other stretching straight out. "Sand, get her!" Gaara pushed his arm forward.

Sand suddenly rushed from two alleys next to the bar and blasted at Temari.

A giggle came from the kunoichi.

The street light then went off.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Gaara quick!" Kankuro said as he ran to the sand. Gaara slowly walked to the large mass of sand. "Ok Gaara, remove the sand over her head."

The sand started to move. Suddenly, the sand then moved to reveal red.

"Gaara!!!" Kankuro shouted in worry. "I said stop her not kill her!!! What have you don't to my-?"

The red then started to move, and then a head popped out. A male head. With red hair.

"Sister…" Kankuro said lowering his head in shame.

"What did I do!?!"

"Gaara let him go."

The sand then reseeded to reveal a man, the same height as Temari with a piece of chicken in his hand and in the other hand, a packet of ketchup, no doubted from a fast food restaurant. The ketchup has burst open and spurted all over his face and neck.

"Man if you wanted a piece, you shoulda just taken it!!" The man said as he pushed the chicken leg forward.

"Sorry, my bad."

The man then screwed his face and began to walk away. "What's the world come to when a damn man can't walk down the dang road and eat his chicken without being _**ATTACKED BY SAND**_!!!!" He mumbled. He also began to mumble other things underneath his breath as well.

"Oh great," Kankuro said looking at the treetops. "Temari got away…"

Giggling then rang through the forest as if it was mocking Kankuro.

"Oh yeah, sure. Mock me why don't you!!!" he shouted at the forest. _Man this is just not my day…_

* * *

It was last at night, or, at least late to be out. About 9:30 – 10:30 to be exact. A certain spiky haired boy was walking home from the training grounds after a hard day of training. Yes, a very hard day of training. Sakura wouldn't just shut up to him and Naruto was actually starting to catch up to him, well, at least this was the first time he noticed. Yes, the famous Uchiha was walking home, alone, after _**finally **_ditching the fan girls and Sakura. He was walking in his trademark blue shirt and white short pants with his hands in his pants.

He was a good distance from his house when the bushed started to rustle.

"Who's there?" He asked as he stood back.

No reply. The bushes simply rustled again.

"I said, who's there? Show yourself!" He ordered.

But, the bushed just rustled again, still no answer.

"You asked for it." Sasuke said as he began to perform some hand signs.

Fwap, fwap fwap!! He ended with a tiger sign (the one with the two fingers, index and middle, up together).

_Fire style, fire ball jutsu!!_

He raised his fingers to his mouth; he took in a deep breath and leaned back, then…

"Ahh!!!" A girl stumbled out of the bushes. She had blonde hair, a black jacket, white tank top underneath and a black shirt. Yes, it was who you think it is.

_Oh great, __**another one**_. He said to himself.

He dropped his hands and slowly breathed out. "Why didn't you say something?"

Temari simply giggled. "I don't know." She said like a little school girl with a smile.

"Ok, then." Sasuke said as he started to walk to her. "I'll be going now."

The girl then suddenly started to sway and fell off her feet.

Sasuke dashed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

Temari giggled again. "Wow." She said as she raised her hand. "You sure are fast." She slowly passed her hand on Sasuke's shirt and on his arms. "And you're strong too, and not too shabby looking."

_Shabby looking? _

Sasuke then slowly put her back on her feet. "You should be able to make your way home right?"

Temari then giggled more. "Yeah," She said as she moved to an 'embarrassed' position.

_What's with all the giggling? _"Ok then." Sasuke said. As he was about to turn around when the kunoichi fell _**again.**_ He caught her again.

_Hmm… She's intoxicated, I can tell. Great. Well, I guess it's the right thing to do if I at least bring her out of there and into the main part of the village where I can leave her somewhere so she can find her way home when she comes to._

Sasuke then passed his arm underneath Temari's knees and lifted her up. "Come on, let's go. I can't trust you to walk so I'll carry you."

The girl simply giggled and nodded.

"So, you're Temari right?"

"Yeah." She said blushing.

"Ok."

The rest of the walk was silent, well, silent except for Temari's giggling.

* * *

When Sasuke reached about half way to his destination, that's when it all started.

Temari started to giggle more than usual.

_Man could you just knock out already? I'm getting a head ache…_ Sasuke said to himself with a scowl.

"Hey, you're cute."

"Hmpt, tell me something I new."

"Ok. Let's do it."

"What?" Sasuke asked. That caught him by surprise.

"You heard me, right here, right now." She said as she raised her body towards Sasuke's own.

"Hell, no."

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and put one of 'those' smiles on her face. "It's no longer a question."

Sasuke immediately dropped the girl but she landed perfectly on her feet. She began to push him towards a tree. The Uchiha ducked out of her hands and spun around her. Temari then quickly threw her hands up and touched Sasuke's head.

"No ifs no buts no maybes!" She said happily. "The only answer is 'yes'."

Sasuke flipped into the air in and attempt to lose her; after all, she is drunk. Unfortunately for him, Temari leaped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist hand placed her hands near his groin.

"You can't resist me!!"

_What the hell!? Isn't she drunk?! _Sasuke shouted in his mind.

Temari then forced down to the ground and slammed him on a tree.

_Wow, even while she's drunk. This girl is strong. Hmmm… _He smiled inward to himself. To him, this was a first; unfortunately, this was going to be _**his first**_ if he didn't do something.

"Let, me go!" He said as he squirmed.

Temari then brought her face close to his. "Now, where would be the fun in that?"

"You leave me no choice." Sasuke said as he put his arms together.

He then began to perform some hand signs.

"Stop right there!" Temari said as if she was a girl playing 'hide and seek' with her boyfriend. She too then began to do hand signs.

_As if that would work. She could never use the right amount of chakra while drunk. _Sasuke said to himself.

"Hypnosis jutsu!" Temari said as she finished. "Time to nap sweet thang."

"That will never wor…"

Sasuke suddenly felt an out of body force flow through him. His body began to feel weak, as if it was shutting down. His eyelids became heavy, too heavy to keep up. He was falling asleep.

"Now to have some fun!" Was the last thing Sasuke heard before his world went black and his body in sleep mode.

**

* * *

Temari's POV**

I slowly felt my body start to function again, and oh my aching head…

_Uh, what happened last night? _I asked myself with my eyes closed. _And why do I have this wicked headache? And, is it me or does something feel… different? Hmm, I bet it's all Kankuro's fault; he was acting weird at the table. _

I then sat up straight, stretched and yawned. _Yup, something's weird._

I then slowly opened my eyes.

I saw black hair, a cute face… I've always wanted to see that as soon as I got up... Wait, isn't that the Uchiha boy? _Wait a second… _I eyes moved down from his head. He had no shirt, nor vest. My eyes moved down more, and then I realised something. Neither did I!?!?

_Oh… my… God… _

"AHHHHHH!!!!!"

THe boy stayed immobile, but turned slightly underneath me.

"Sasuke!!!" Temari yelled, trying to wake him up. Temari growled. She was going to wake that boy up this time for sure. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and she vigorously shook his body. "Sasuke, you _**raped **_me!?!?"

* * *

And that's it folks!!! I hope you enjoyed it!

Ha! Take the Ell!! I can do cliffies too!! Let's see how you like it!! HA!!!

Now that that's out of my system.

Now to get to typing. I'd like to thank one of my freinds for making the song for me to steal it, (Michael aka, my cal). Now I'd like to ask a favour for you. Please, please, please review!! Tell me what you think of it! Chapter 2 will come, I won't make any promises on how fast but I will come. Maybe not soon but it's coming. I bid you adieu!


	2. Chapter 2: After Dark

**Sorry for the extremely long wait. I got writer's block bad, but somehow knew what I wanted to do in the next chapter. Inspiration just wrecked me all of a sudden so I'm back.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: After Dark**

"You raped me!?" Temari yelled at the unconscious boy. Her hair was no longer parted in four, neat pigtails but was now untamed, maybe even ruffled. Its blonde stands flew in all directions except its usual ones, leaving her hair going up and to its sides wildly.

A groan came from under Temari. Slowly, the boy awoke. His eyes remained closed however, but an irritated look came over his face. "…Shut up…"

An anger mark appeared behind her head. "NANI?!? Shut up?! Didn't you hear me!?" She scoffed and looked away. "…Useless excuse for a man…"

_This girl is heavy…_ Sasuke thought, still lying on the ground. He was never one to be lazy, but for some reason… His body just felt… tired. As if it wanted five more minutes to rest, and then five more minutes after those five minutes… And after that five MORE minutes… And this heavy, and now a little annoying, girl on top of him wasn't making things any easier. _Uhhh… Why am I so tired? What the hell did I do last night…?_ That made things click. Thought began running through his head. Last night. The short 'fight' with her. Her paralysis jutsu finisher. His odd weakness. The heavy girl on his waist. '_You raped me!?_' The last part replayed in his head, almost in slow motion. His eyes shot open in the realization. For the first time in a long time, desperation and worry filled his dark, onyx eyes. "Get off me!! Get off me!!" His hands grabbed her waist.

"Wha!?!" Temari yelled. "You want a second round now?! Think again!!" She raised her arms to punch him but then realised what she left exposed, and her arms came down quickly to block them and a blush slowly rose to her face.

"Get. Off. Me. NOW!!!" Sasuke yelled, finally throwing Temari off him. He stared at his hand for a few seconds and flexed. _At least her jutsu wore off…_

"So first you rape me and now you're being rude?" Temari yelled back. "To think that I thought you were kinda cute…"

Sasuke glared at her. _Great… Looks like one of the fangirls finally succeeded…_ "Two things. One, I did **not** rape you. That was your doing. Two, don't you have a hangover to be experiencing instead of annoying me?"

"What the hell are you --!?" It finally caught her. She was fighting it back since waking up, but it was now too much. Her body weakened and her stomach ached as it she ate rocks for dinner the night before. It churned and rolled, sending her to her knees and crawling towards the nearest bush. Loud, inaudible sounds followed afterwards from the bushes which showed that she was enjoying her lunch from the day before again. Only thing was, it didn't taste as well as the first time she ate it.

Sasuke glared at the girl who now bent over into the bushes. _Idiot…_ His eyes then slowly began to move down from her back, going lower, and lower… and lower to her round, nicely shaped – He immediately turned his head, barely managing to keep his emotionless face on. _I'm beginning to hang around Kakashi too much…_

"Uhhh…" Temari muttered as she removed her head from the bushes. "What the hell happened last night…? Don't tell me you drugged me too?" An anger mark appeared behind Sasuke's head. "I know you're a worthless, shell of a man, but there are other ways to get what you want."

Sasuke growled at her. "Shut… up. I didn't do anything. Think back to what you did the night before."

Temari glared back at him and thought back. Pain jolted through her mind at first, but she managed to push passed it and think further. Everything was a blur to her, and it pained her just to think of it. The only problem was, Temari wasn't the kind to give in to a little pain, and she just ignored it and pushed harder and further. Slowly, the blur began to clear, and vague pictures came to her. A restaurant… Out with… her siblings… Bathroom… Wow there was nasty as hell… That could not have been sanitary… After… Kankuro and Gaara… Her head pained more. It crushed her, causing her to hold her head in pain and it even sent her back to the bushes. Slowly, the final part became visible. It wasn't too visible though. It showed Kankuro, intensely watching as Temari took a sip from her drink. Which wasn't there before. Her head sprung from the bushes, alerting Sasuke, whose head turned to face her.

"Kankuro…!" Temari growled.

* * *

The tall trees over the Hidden Leaf village blocked out most of the sun's early morning rays, leaving the path through the trees moderately dark. Two figures woke up the late rising creatures as they leapt from branch to branch. The first figure wore a black hood over his face, which matched the rest of his one piece outfit. Purple lines ran across his face, going around his eyes, down his cheeks and around his lips. On his back, a large, bandaged contraption with what appeared to be dark brown hair sticking out from the top. The other figure's red hair flowed in the wind as he just, although it was short. His face remained emotionless, despite the fact that he had kanji for 'Love' on his forehead. His green eyes were surrounded by dark circles and aside from that nothing else stood out from him. Not even his non existent eyebrows.

The two jumped in silence for some time, and tension began to build between them. The first one's head spun around madly as he jumped, looking for any sign of yellow, or blonde, or maybe even light purple.

Finally, the second one growled at the first, bloodlust evident in the growl. A chill was sent up his spine as the sound rushed into his ears.

"Kankuro… Why are you dragging me along?" He growled. "It was your idea in the first place."

"Err…" Kankuro paused. "Because she's your sister and you love her."

Gaara stopped immediately and glared at Kankuro. "The real reason."

Kankuro paused. Gaara glared harder. "OK, Ok. And if she attacks me I'll have you as backup." Kankuro let out. "I know she's not stupid and she'll figure out it was me soon enough."

Gaara growled, but at the last moment sighed. "Whatever…" He leapt up to Kankuro. "And next time, get up earlier if you want to get her before she gets up." With that being said, he leapt passed Kankuro, and further into the trees.

Kankuro glared back at him. "Come on Gaara! I was tired!!" He took off after Gaara, head still moving in search.

"Then you shouldn't have stayed up watching TV after we got back to the hotel…" Gaara deadpanned as he turned round to look at him.

Kankuro scowled. "You know, as well as I do, that we don't get TV of that quality back home. How could I **not** watch it?"

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Fine. Whatever…"

Something then caught Kankuro's eye. At first, it seemed like a long, thick, black stick, but after closer examination it turned out to be two pieces of black metal with something in between them. Kankuro's eye widened as he noticed the iron fan sticking out of some bushes. "Gaara! I got something!" He called out as he dropped from his branch.

His face turned pale, as the fan was the only remnant of Temari that remained there. "Oh man…" He mumbled. "She's gonna kill me for sure!"

"Aren't you worried that a wild animal attacked her or something?" Gaara asked as he approached.

"If she was, I'll be sorry for the animal, not her." He said pulling the fan out of the bushes. As the fan came out, something else did too. A weapons holster. The black weapons case was attached to the bottom of the fan by some bandages. Kankuro's eyebrow rose as he inspected it. "Wait a second… Temari doesn't carry a holster… Right?"

"Yeah." Gaara answered. His voice seemed a little further than before.

"Then… Whose is this?" Kankuro turned around to Gaara, with the holster in his hand. "!! Hey!! Gaara!! I thought you were going to protect me!? What are you doing all over there!?" Gaara stood a few trees away from him, with half of his body being blocked by one.

"You said you wanted me for protection. I never said I would protect you."

"Wha…!?" Kankuro sweatdropped as he hung his head. "I am so doomed…"

* * *

"When I find the little puppet using, ugly one piece wearing, face make-up brother of mine…" Temari growled. "I'll snap his neck, bring him back to Suna, get someone there to revive him and do it all over again!!" Temari yelled through the bushes.

Temari and Sasuke crawled under bushes, searching for a way back to the Village. And their clothes too. The two stayed together just in case the other found some their clothes. If it wasn't for that, they would have spilt up the moment Temari stopped having her third serving of lunch. Little sun shone that low, so visibility wasn't at its highest, but it was enough to make out leaf from bark.

Sasuke glared at Temari after that last statement. "Idiot."

"What did you say!?"

"It's probably your fault you got drunk anyway." He deadpanned. "And since you're that weak to alcohol, why did you even go something that sells in the first place?"

Temari glared back. "You think I **wanted** to go in there? That idiot Kankuro chose the place! I bet he planned it from the beginning." She turned her head and looked away. "That and I didn't know I was weak to alcohol…"

Sasuke stopped paying attention after the second sentence. Why bother listen? She's just another one of them anyway…

"You're not even listening are you?" Temari deadpanned, snapping him out of his thoughts. He didn't let it show though.

"Hn."

A scoff then came from Temari. "Men…"

White suddenly flashed over her face as she emerged from under the bush. It wrapped itself around her eyes, stopping her.

"What the…?" She took it off her face. It was like a long tube of fabric, with blue at the end. The ends were also adjustable, and the material itself was kind of soft.

Sasuke quickly snatched the arm warmer from her hands. "…Thanks."

Temari grabbed it from him. "Who said I was giving it to you? I need this a lot more than you do. Besides, isn't it a **man's** job to provide for women first, then themselves?"

Sasuke growled at her before grabbing the arm warmer again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're barely a man."

Sasuke glared daggers at the kunoichi. "Idiot."

"Says the one who got caught by the '_idiot_'." Temari smirked.

Sasuke scowled. _Note to self, next time I see a girl in need of help on the road, find another path home. _

Suddenly, the bushes moved. Sasuke's arm flew around Temari's waist and pulled her to him. "What are you --!?" Sasuke's other hand quickly covered it.

"Sasuke!!" A girl called. Her shoulder length, pink hair swayed as she stepped forward. Worry filled her emerald eyes as her head turned round, looking for someone. "Sasuke!! Where are you!?"

"You idiot…! She's calling you!!" Temari whispered with Sasuke's hand still over her mouth.

"You think I don't hear that?" Sasuke answered. "The last person who I want to see me now is Sakura."

"And you call me an idiot…"

"Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled. "Ohh… Where is he…?" She said looking around one more time. "Sasuke!!"

"You know," Temari started. "She sounds genuinely worried."

"…Hn."

An anger mark appeared on the back of Temari's head. "That's your response!? '_Hn_'?! She cares about you!!" Her voice was louder than before.

"Be quiet. She'll find us if you make that much noise." Sasuke continued to whisper.

"What do you mean '_be quiet_'!? You expect me to just let you worry her like that!?" Temari said even louder. "You… You…! Man!!"

"Listen!" Sasuke said firmly. Oddly, Temari actually listened. "If we were caught like this, it would only make things worse. Already our countries' diplomatic ties are strained, if the Uchiha prodigy and the Suna princess were found together, without clothes, bodies touching like this, it would mean one of two things. Either the biggest scandal ever, or War with each country declaring that the other forced themselves onto them."

Temari froze. She hadn't thought it out that far yet. She just assumed the Uchiha didn't want to get off his throne and look like a common, maybe even lower than common, day person or that if this Sakura found him, he'd just be quite ashamed. His idea made perfect sense. For Konoha, it would just seem like Suna trying to get their hands on the Sharingan, and to Suna it would be an insult for the Late Kazekage's daughter to be found in some bushes with a Konoha ninja. Not even a proper bedroom or something! This would mean some kind of conflict between the two nations. Maybe not war, but something big. She scowled. "Ok, you got me there…" She said, lowering her voice." Something else got her as well. As warm feeling wrapped itself around her, especially her back and waist. She looked back to see Sasuke, almost on top of her, skin to skin and all. She could feel his firm chest and abs pressing against her back as his warm arm wrapped its way perfectly around her waist. He kept his usual emotionless face on, as if he didn't even seem to notice. She immediately struggled and released herself from the Uchiha's grasp.

"What are…?"

"N-Nothing! Just… quit touching me y-you rapist!" Temari stuttered as she turned her face away from Sasuke, hiding her blush. _How is he… so warm? For someone who acts so cold…_

"Ohh… It's not like Sasuke to disappear like this…" Sakura mumbled. "Not even Kakashi-sensei knows where he is…" She took one more look, and then turned, making her way out of the area.

"Finally…" Temari mumbled as she pulled herself from under the bushes. She emerged in a large field, surrounded by trees and shrubbery. The grass was cut short, and in the centre it was beaten, and worn out to the point where it stopped growing and only dirt remained. The trees surrounding it were tall, and loomed over the field while still allowing the warm sun's rays to beat down on who ever was there. A slow, cool breeze blew through the area as well, shaking everything in the now deserted field. Sasuke slowly pulled himself from the field as well, and took a moment to analyze the scenery.

Temari shivered as the wind blew on her. "Whoa! I do not need to feel the breeze between my knees right now."

"Hn…" Sasuke said slowly, as if still lost in thought. His hand came up over his eyes, blocking out some of the strong rays or light.

"Hey," Temari said, placing her hands on her hips. She quickly realized the position they put her in and moved one to between her thighs, blocking the important stuff. There was no point in blocking the top. He could probably imagine those anyway. "Is that all you can say?"

"…" Sasuke remained silent.

"Hello…?" She brought her free hand up and snapped in front of Sasuke. "You should really listen to me."

"I am." He responded. "You're just not saying anything important."

Temari's fist clenched. "You're soo lucky I don't have my fan right now… Or else it would be go-time right here and now!"

"As if you could beat me." Sasuke said walked right passed her.

Temari fumed. "Why you little…"

Sasuke's hand immediately came up, stopping her mid sentence.

"Come on Hinata!? You sure you can train yet?" A rough, masculine voice said.

"Y-Yes… I'm sure. Even if it's just a l-little…" A quiet, softer and more feminine voice replied.

In the distance, two figures could be seen walking towards the field. A boy and a girl. Their figures were still too far to be seen but at least their genders were distinguishable. Sasuke however, quickly recognised the voice.

"Kiba and Hinata." He said to Temari. "And no doubt that Shino's there with them also. We probably should get out of here as fast as possible. Kiba's a good tracker, plus he has the dog too."

"Nani!? Already!?" Temari asked. "You sure we can't trust them? Maybe they could get some clothes for us? Or maybe some food too…" She stared down at her stomach as she finished.

"No. Kiba's got a loose jaw and he'll probably end up telling any and everyone in one way or another." Sasuke hand grabbed Temari's and he dashed to the bushes, dragging her along.

This caught Kiba's attention. "Hey Akamaru! You see that!" He said pointing at the two distant figures dashing into the bushes. Their figures were blurry from the distance, but it was apparent that it was a boy and a girl.

"I-I do…" Hinata responded.

Walking a little behind them was a boy with brown spiky hair and shades. His coat's collar came high over his face and blocked more than half. He listened to what Kiba had to say. "…" Shino nodded.

A smirk came on Kiba's face. "Come on! Let's go!!" Akamaru barked from his place on Kiba's short, brown hair, giving his own approval.

"Y-Yes!" Hinata replied shakily.

The three began running towards the field, especially the two figures.

"Looks like we've been spotted!" Temari yelled as she noticed the trio picking up speed.

"Well then, hurry up." Sasuke deadpanned, moving faster.

"Hurry up eh? Well, how about I slow them down!" A smirk formed on her face as she snatched her hand from Sasuke and began doing hand signs. They rolled off her hands quickly, but not too quickly, as Sasuke quickly held her hands together and glared at her before she had enough time to finish.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart." He muttered. "Calm down, you can't use a jutsu on them."

"Oh yeah, just watch me." Temari inhaled greatly, gathering air and chakra whilst finishing off the hand signs.

Sasuke scowled. "No. Not like that. If you attack them, they'll presume that we're hostile and begin attacking. If we try to run once that starts, it's over. They will find us. They're the best tracking team of our year." Sasuke explained, pulling Temari once more.

Exhaling slowly, Temari turned round and followed Sasuke. _Damn… That's twice he's showing me up! Him!! Of all people!! I'd prefer that Nara boy to do that to me instead!_

The bushes approached fast, and they dove into them. Leaves shook and the sounds echoed throughout the field. Sasuke and Temari froze upon entering the bushes, hoping that the sounds would stop and they'd just turn away. Kiba and the rest of his squad ran into the now empty rounds, barely breaking a sweat. Their heads turned as they looked for the figures.

"Wh-Where did they go?" Hinata stuttered as she looked.

Kiba's ears perked up, and Akamaru's did also. His head turned slowly as he surveyed the grounds and surrounding area until they stopped where Sasuke and Temari invisibly lay.

"You hear that boy?" He called to the dog. A quick bark assured him. He pointed almost directly at Sasuke and Temari, though the bushes blocked him. "There they are!!"

Temari's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me!!" She said softly, but anything but calmly.

"Don't just lay there, move!" Sasuke countered as he himself began to crawl away from the team.

The bushes moved more as they crawled away, and Kiba's team came closer and closer.

"They're going to catch us!" Temari said. "You still sure we shouldn't cast a jutsu or two to get away?"

Sasuke looked around quickly. He needed something, anything. A branch lay near his side. "Yes, I'm still sure." He grabbed the branch and tossed it through the bushes to his side.

In turn, those bushes rattled and shook. Kiba's head turned as the noise met his ears. "He's trying to give us the slip!" He yelled. His hand moved to the right, which was where the stick flew. "That way! Hurry!"

Temari scowled. "That was… smart."

"Come on." Sasuke ignored the comment and continued on. Temari followed, crawling her way through as well.

The noises caused Kiba to stop. He and Akamaru's heads turned, alternating between the two causes of noises. "So that's their plan, huh?" He smirked.

Temari smirked too. "I thought so. You planned on confusing them, making them think we were going one way, and then going the other way. That would cause them to think that one was a diversion, but it would be unknown which one was it." She was crawling right next to Sasuke at that time. _I hate to admit it, but the boy's got talent. I'll give him that._

"Too bad, cause it's not gonna work!" Kiba yelled. "Let's go Hinata!"

"Right." Hinata nodded. Her look became stern as she put her hands together in a hand sign. "Byakugan!!" The veins around her eyes enlarged, to the pint where they bulged out. Small lines also appeared in the centre of her white pupils, showing the intensity of her gaze.

Temari's eyes widened. "NANI!?! They have a Byakugan too!?!"

"Yeah." Sasuke deadpanned. "I told you, they're the best trackers of our year." He picked up his pace. "Now come on. If we don't speed up they'll catch us in no time."

Hinata looked around through her new Byakugan sight. Everything became visible, even behind her, thanks to the Kekkei Genkai. The three hundred and sixty degrees of the Byakugan caught everything a certain perimeter. They caught birds on branches chirping, small woodland animals staring in awe, and two figures crawling through some bushes. Completely naked.

Hinata's eyes widened at the last part, and she barely managed to keep her Byakugan on as she gasped. She quickly cringed them closed, and turned her head away even though that if her eyes were open it wouldn't make a difference. "Th-They're naked!!" She yelled as her face began to warm up.

Kiba's face lit up with a laugh. "No way!! Serious!?"

"Y-Yes!" She answered. "Th-That way!!" Her hands shakily pointed in the direction of Sasuke and Temari.

Kiba roared with laughter for a few moments, and then stopped to catch his breath. "There's no way I'm letting them escape us now!! Right Akamaru!?" The dog yapped excitedly at the idea. "This is just too good to pass up!! Come on!!" He leaped onto the nearest tree branch and turned to face his team mates. "What are you waiting for, a formal invitation? Let's go!!"

"R-Right!" Hinata said shakily before jumping onto the branch next to Kiba. Shino quickly followed.

Kiba pointed forward. "Hinata, lead the way!!"

"D-Do I have to?" She asked softly, pushing her index fingers together nervously.

"Yep." Kiba replied. "You're the only one who can track them now. Akamaru and I can't catch their scent and Shino's bugs can't reach them yet." He smiled for her. "So come on Hinata, you're the only one who can do it!"

Hinata breathed out slowly, slowly bringing her hands together the form the hand sign. "Byakugan!"

"Yeah!!" Kiba cheered. "Let's go Hinata!!"

Hinata faced forward and focus on the two figures, crawling in the bushes feet away from her. Her face began to flush as she focused on the two, completely nude people, as it penetrated through the leaves and around the barks.

_Why couldn't they at least cover themselves with some leaves…?_ She thought as she leapt forward.

Kiba grinned madly as he followed Hinata. He turned to Shino. "Man, I can't wait to find out who it is! What if it's someone important, like maybe Asuma and Sensei?"

Hinata's face flushed more at the comment. What if it was the two jonin? She'd be following two grown people, one of which was her own sensei, into the bushes which they were completely naked in. Completely!

Temari nodded as she crawled next to Sasuke. "Ok, I get it." He explained the trio to them, their strengths and some of their weaknesses. "In that case, the Hinata girl would most likely be tracking us with her Byakugan while the other two follow…" She dropped into her thoughts. _Alright, from what he told me, Hinata is a little mentally weak. She blushes madly every time she sees, of all people, Naruto, passed out when they were explaining the human body to them in the Academy and apparently hasn't gotten over the incident._ Her mind sparked an idea. She scowled at it, because it wasn't really one which was in her favour. "I have an idea…"

"What?"

* * *

Hinata's eyes widened as she said what was taking place. The two figures had stopped, and her team was beginning to gain ground on them. The only thing was, with what they were doing, they didn't seem to care if they found them or not. The female figure crawled over, and made her way on top of the male figure. His hands slowly slid their way down from her shoulders, to her sides and finally stopping on her waist. His grip tightened and her hands came onto his shoulders. Their heads slowly drifted closer, heading on a direct collision course. Hinata's face turned completely red, and she immediately turned off her Byakugan. Her feet stopped moving and she remained stationery on her branch as her team mates caught up.

Kiba landed quickly, and walked slowly over to Hinata. His hand found its way onto her shoulder, and he talked in a softer tone. "Hinata? Are you alright…?"

She stayed motionless at first, only making the boy worry more. As he was about to turn her around himself, she spun on heels, revealing the trail of blood running from her nose and her red face. "I… I can't do it!!!" She bolted from her spot and dashed from tree to tree headed in the direct opposite direction. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!"

Kiba almost fell from the tree at the outburst, and Akamaru yelped at his master as he almost lost his seat too. "Hinata? Hinata!!" He too took off, chasing after the girl. "Hey Hinata wait up!!"

Shino stared in Sasuke and Temari's direction for a few moments, and then took off after the rest of his team mates.

Hinat's screams echoed through the forest, and Kiba's own rang in shortly after. Temari stopped moving centimetres away from Sasuke's face. Her breath mixed with his in the small space between. She sat on his stomach, with her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her waist. The two stayed there, in silence for a few seconds, until the sound of screams and footsteps on branches disappeared.

"Looks like your plan worked." Sasuke said.

Temari smirked. "Of course it would. I thought of it, not you."

"Whatever." Sasuke stared at Temari expectantly for a while, until thrusting upwards. Temari jolted from her spot, and glared at the Uchiha. "Get off."

She fumed. "Well… Get your rapist hands off me!!"

Sasuke's hands dropped from her waist and onto the soft, grassy floor below. "Now, get off. You're not light you know."

"And you're not handsome." Temari glared daggers into his head as she got off him. "Ugly excuse for a man."

Sasuke stood up from the bushes. He took a look around, at the tall trees and semi-thick bushes. "We should be safe for now. Maybe we can finally make some read progress." He headed off to his left. "Come on."

Temari got up too, and dusted herself off. "Fine." The bushes reach up to her waist, blocking out anything below. The trees around them grew thicker than before, making it more difficult to get where you wanted to go.

The two walked in silence for what seemed like an eternity of walking. They passed tree after tree, through bush after bush, but somehow they didn't seem to hit any form of clearing or anything. Tension began to build as Temari's patience began to wear out. Her fists clenched and released periodically, helping her cope with the wait.

_This idiot!! His own village and he doesn't even know his own way around it!_ She yelled mentally. _I bet he's completely lost, but his _manly_ pride won't let him admit it!_ She glared daggers into the young ninja's head she the thoughts ran through her head. A few moments later, she had had enough. "You're idiot, do you know that!?"

Sasuke looked back, as if he barely even cared about what she said. "…What?"

"You heard me!" Temari yelled. "What kind of ninja doesn't even know his way around own village! Pathetic!"

Sasuke glared at her. "You think we're lost?"

"_**Think**_!? Sasuke, I KNOW we're lost!! An idiot like you couldn't find his way out of a paper bag!" Temari yelled at him. Her already hot blood began to get hotter.

"A paper bag huh?" Sasuke said turning around. "If so, what can you get out of then?"

Temari's blood began to boil. "Says a pathetic ninja like you! What kind of weakling gets caught, beat and raped by a drunk!?" The words just came out, without her even having a chance to think of what she was saying before saying it.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment, and then turned into a death glare. One word in the whole sentence replayed in his head. _Weakling… Weakling… Weakling…_Veins began appearing on his eyes as that faithful memory played in his head. "_…You're too _weak._ You lack _Power_… Your hatred is too _weak_…_ "… Take… that… back."

Temari growled. "Make. Me."

Sasuke's eyes turned red as the Sharingan began to take over. Its two (four in total) tomoe began spinning as he glared straight into the kunoichi's eyes. His hands pushed her away from him, and slamming into a nearby tree.

Temari smirked as she slammed into the tree. "Now you're talking!" She stepped away from the tree as if she was resting on it. "I'll show you how to really fight!"

Her hands abandoned their protective places over her 'areas'. Instead, they took their places along with her battle stance. At first, she reached back, expecting her hands to meet her fan, but she quickly pulled back, remembering her situation. _No fan… Crap…_"What are you waiting for? Come at me!!"

The entire area seemed to quiet down, waiting and looking to see what would happen next. The sounds of the birds died out, the woodland creatures stopped moving around and even the slow breeze which blew through the area stopped.

Sasuke smirked. "You asked for it!" He rushed to the girl, fist poised on his hip, ready to punch. Temari's waist lowered, in anticipation. As the boy neared, she tackled him head on, aimed to slam him into a tree. As soon as their bodies made contact, Sasuke leg flew into action kicking Temari off into some bushes. They rustled loudly as she entered, and some small animals scampered out of the way.

Sasuke smirked even more. "Give up now. It's over."

Temari stood from the bushes, with her own smirk on her face. "What? You said something!? All I could hear was 'Blah blah blah, bullshit, blah blah blah'! Come on! I'm not even warmed up yet!"

"Big talk coming from you. You won't even be able to bend my knee, so give up."

"Think again!" Temari said flying out of the bushes. Her arms were out, ready to attack again.

Sasuke's eyes spun rapidly, showing him the red outline of her next move. Again, he lunged at Sasuke, who stepped to the side to dodge. As he moved, he thrust his knee up, aiming for her solarplexis. Her right hand swung from in front of her to her chest, blocking the kick and throwing the knee back down. A quick roll as she landed was all that took place before she was back on her feet again. Her knee rose and a kick blasted towards Sasuke. The speed was incredible and Sasuke's Sharingan barely showed him the outline. Sasuke's eyes widened as he had to work to dodge that one.

"Oh, so you thought I was slow? Too bad!" Temari smiled. "And that's not the only trick I know too." Her fist shot from her side and collided with Sasuke stomach, before his Sharingan could send a proper image to his brain. Pain rattled Sasuke's stomach after the blow, causing him to lean a little forward. Temari wasted no time however, sending a quickly elbow to Sasuke's head. Sasuke's eye caught that one, but its timing could have been better. Instead of trying to dodge, he brought his head closer causing Temari's arm to hit, instead of the elbow. Sasuke flipped over and skid to a tree from the blow. His knees were bent and his hand dragged on the grassy floor in front of him.

Temari grinned. "Gasp! What is this? I _**bent**_ your knee? How can it be?" She said it dramatically, using her hands for even more emphasis.

Sasuke growled. "I'll make sure that never happens again." Before Temari knew it, Sasuke was in front of her. Her eyes widened and she stood motionless as he swung a kick to her side.

**BAM!!**

She was blasted to her side, rolling through a couple of bushes until coming to a stop against a tree. _Whoa… He's fast…Only thing is, I'm stronger!_ By then, Sasuke was dashing through bushes to her. She pushed off the tree behind her, sending her flying to Sasuke. Her fist clenched, and his did the same. The two neared each other, tension building in the air as the fists came closer, and closer. Wild animals held their breath as they watched the fight take place, the wind too stood still watching, watching her user fight.

At the last moment however, Temari straightened her body, allowing Sasuke's punch to go right over her and sending her right into Sasuke's waist. She slammed him onto the ground, keeping herself on top with her hands quickly moving from his waist to his shoulders. Sasuke scowled. He would not let it end like this. After placing his hands of her shoulders, he flipped her over, throwing her on her back and him on top of her. Temari glared. _It won't end like this!_ She repeated the process, gaining the same results. The two continued to struggle, going through bush after bush, slamming into countless trees to just swerve around them. The sound of jungle creatures followed them, as the animals wouldn't let the biggest entertainment they'd had in a while roll away from them.

Suddenly, the bushes disappeared. All trees vanished and sunlight poured into their vision. At first it blinded them, causing both to squint, though still not letting go, at the sight. Then, the sight darkened. A figure stood over them as they now lay on some tamer, firmer grass. He stood over them, looking down at the two naked ninja. His hair blocked the sun and it went upwards. As their eyes adjusted, more of the figure became visible. His hair turned out to be silver, with a Konoha headband at the bottom blocking on eye. The lower portion of his face lay hidden beneath a dark blue mask, which matched the long sleeved shirt and pants he wore. The shirt however was semi hidden under a chuunin jacket, except for the sleeves. Sasuke cringed as he recognized the figure rather quickly.

_Oh all people to find us…_

"Sasuke?" The figure said, looking down. "And Temari?" His hand reached back, into his pouch and pulled out a small, orange book. He flipped through some pages before stopping, looking, staring at the couple, and looking at the book again. "Have you been reading my book during practice behind my back?" Sasuke scowled at the jonin's response, and Temari immediately let go of Sasuke and began to block her private areas. "Come on; let's get you two out of here."

* * *

"Ok, what's the meaning of this?" Kakashi asked the two as he said in a chair. The two sat on his bed, on the further ends away from each other, covered in blankets. They refused to make anything near eye contact, and each one looked in the opposite direction. Tension built in the room as silence once again took the floor. Kakashi sighed as they ignored his question. "Fine. Just know, I'm taking Sasuke's side when I tell the Village Council about this."

This got Temari's attention. "Wait!" She finally spoke up. "Don't…"

"Explain."

"Well, you see… My idiot brother pulled a prank on me and I got drunk, attacked Sasuke and raped him and now you found us fighting." Temari said quickly. "Basically…"

Kakashi sighed and walked over to the two of them, placing his hands on their heads. "Alright, I won't tell anyone. It's up to the two of you to make up your own stories. Sasuke, Sakura's been going crazy looking for you. Temari, I saw your brothers looking about for you two. Just go home and stop making other worry." He smiled through the mask. He turned and walked over to his closet. After opening it, he took out two pairs of Sandals and a pair of cloaks. "You'll have to wear these for now. That's all I can spare."

Sasuke glared. _You sure or are you just too lazy to go look for more?_

"Arigato." Temari bowed as she slipped the shoes on. Sasuke followed, putting his cloak on first.

"Oh yeah, and I suggest going from roof to roof." Kakashi added. The two nodded, although Temari's own had more than a hint of 'DUH!!' in it. Before Sasuke left Kakashi held him. "Sasuke… Are you sure you didn't take a peek?"

Sasuke glared at the jonin before leaving.

* * *

Temari quickly made her way to the hotel. She got a few curious stares from passers-by who wondered why was someone wearing a cloak for no apparent reason, but no one bothered to ask. As soon she got through the door, all head turned as everyone seemed to be there waiting.

"Temari!" Kankuro said happily. His mind then caught up with him. "Temari!?" He leaped behind Gaara. "S-So nice t-to see you!"

"Temari!" Baki called. The visible half of his face looked upset. "Where were you? You had your brothers worried."

"Oh," Temari fake smiled. "I just spent the night out. Thank Kankuro for giving me the idea." After that, she quickly turned, and raced to her room before anyone could comment on the cloak. She closed the door behind her quickly, and rested on it for support.

"Uh…" Came from outside. "You're not mad or anything, right"

"Oh, don't worry Kankuro. I'm not mad. No, not at all." She answered.

A sigh of relief came from outside.

"But just know, I know where you live, I know where you sleep, and I _**will**_ get you for this."

Footsteps left quickly from behind the door, indicating that Kankuro got the message.

Temari's hands then slowly found their way to her waist, and she sank to the floor. A look of wonder plastered over her face as she sat there. _What was that…?_ She sat there for a few more minutes, until she finally decided to grab her towel and wash herself off.

**

* * *

**

**And that's what your long wait has been for. The next chapter won't take this long to come out though. I just had writer's block extremely badly. Feedback is ****greatly ****appreciated.**

**Oh yeah, and you don't have to worry anymore Mari. I got it covered.**


	3. Chapter 3: Problems

**I know the last chapter took a while, but this one didn't take nearly as long. Right?**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Problems**

For what seemed like the thousandth time for the day, Temari sighed in frustration. She was at her wit's end, which meant a lot since it was her. She rested on the sink, water still dripping from her hair. A towel wrapped around her finished the look of someone who had just bathed, though that wasn't all she was doing. It was about two weeks since the… incident. Things were going pretty normal since then. She neither saw nor even heard about the Uchiha prodigy since they separated and was more than glad. She was enjoying Kankuro's torture, which consisted of… nothing. That's right, nothing. She was yet to do anything, but wind user was more than amused. Her brother was in full panic mode, fear and stress written all over his face at all times. He barely ate, slept with one eye open, let the water run for five minutes before bathing, anything to avoid the punishment that would never come. The blonde had to give it to herself, that was without a doubt the best thing she ever thought of. All she had to do was sit back, watch, laugh and maybe throw a couple death glares to make him think that she's still out after him. There was only one problem… things were going **too** well. Usually, **it** would be coming by now but everything was smooth sailing, throwing whatever she was working on out of the window. Her training went more than well, though it's probably not a good idea to go slicing down trees in another village. This was why she was here.

Everyone knows Konoha is a bit behind times, they don't even have a single car (don't mind the fact that neither does Suna but they'd be useless in the sand) but this is ridiculous. Ever see the ad, '_One in Four women can misread a traditional pregnancy test_' and ask yourself, '_What's to misread?! Isn't it Blue no, Pink yes?_' Well, when they made that ad, they were talking about a Konoha pregnancy test.

Frustrated, Temari grabbed the box, reading the instructions again. _First, urinate on special leaf provided…. Check. Fill sink or other water body with warm water… Check. Pour 'special ingredients in order indicated on packaging. Check._ About thirty or so wrappers littered the white tiles of the bathroom floor, each with a different number on it. _Wait thirty minutes after putting leaf in water… Check. Depending on the colour you get, do the following. _This was the annoying part. Each colour had long lines of instructions after, some even continuing on a slip of paper inside the box. To make matters even worse, Temari had no idea what to call her colour. It was a kind of green-ish, blue with a hint of…

"You've got to be kidding me…" The blonde hung her head as she rattled her brain to figure out what it meant. "Maybe the water's not warm anymore…" Her hand glided right above the water, being paper width away. "No… Ok, let's read the instructions for green. Maybe that'll give me some kind of idea."

Green: Spin water until it is going at a moderate and then begin to drain. If any residue is left on sink, drink a glass of water and restart process. Glass of water could no be more than three quarters but no less than half.

A small anger mark appeared at the back of the teal eyed girl's head. She continued to blue.

Blue: Product is spoilt. Buy a new one.

The mark grew as she went on to brown. Her grip on the box tightening.

Brown: Leave for half an hour. Check colour and read the following accordingly…

…

…

…

Long after an hour had passed by the time Temari finished reading. Still, her sink water remained the same unidentifiable colour, turning even more unclear as time went on. Something then caught her eye. It seemed like she missed something. The text was so small that the common eye would have thought it was a smudge or something. Her eyes squinted as she began to read…

_Warning: not for Kunoichi, blondes, anyone with any kind of chakra or special abilities. Also not for females under the age of 18 who are physically active. Not advised if you do not live in Konoha. Please speak to your doctor before using, as leaf may not be affected._

Temari's grip tightened as she read it, and by the time she finished ten holes were made in the cardboard. A low growl emitted from her, but the turned into a pull blown scream.

**Crash!!**

The sound of crashing glass echoed through the room as the box was sent flying out of the window.

"Piece of crap!!" The kunoichi yelled as she adjusted her towel.

The door burst open and the angry girl stormed through, walking straight into Gaara. Sand quickly came up without hesitation, protecting the boy needlessly.

The red haired boy stared at his sister as she bumped into his wall of sand. "Is something wrong sister?"

"Yes…" She answered, a dark aura growing around her. "Kankuro's still alive."

Her idea of finally telling him that she had no plans of revenge went out the window as she stepped passed the sand user. Oh no, she'd get her revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. Temari resolved, to make the boy wished his parents never even met in the first place.

* * *

The time for the Avenger wasn't any better. There was an awkward silence during missions and both teammates, especially Sakura would cast suspicious glances at him. To make matters worse, Kakashi seemed to be later than usual those days, giving the genin more time to pass looks and stares. When he did finally appear, he'd always have a word with Sasuke before discussing the mission. Of course, he didn't suspect Sakura of knowing. She was book smart, but dumb when it came to common sense. Naruto on the other hand, seemed more irritated and was seen speaking with a certain Inuzuka. Finally, one morning, they cracked.

A cool breeze blew over the bridge as Team 7 stood in wait. Sasuke rested on the wooden railing, back facing the water and his usual emotionless expression on his face. The pink haired member sat across from him, her feet swinging from her perch on top the railing. She stared blankly into the moving water below them, almost lost in thought. The blonde however took a completely different approach. He paced up and down the bridge, grumbling to himself as more time passed. Something about 'lazy', 'pervert' and of course 'ramen'. Finally, he stopped pacing in front of the Uchiha, sending him a glare.

The black haired prodigy returned the glare without hesitation. "What is it, dobe?"

Naruto slowly began to growl. "That's it. No matter how much Sakura tells me to wait, I've had it."

Said kunoichi perked up as she heard her name, turning her attention to the two boys.

A finger flew into the air, stopping pointing at the Uchiha. "Spill it!! Where the hell were you two weeks ago!?!"

Sasuke scowled at the question. "What business is it of yours?"

"We turned the village upside down looking for you! And in case you forgot, we still had missions to do that day!!" The blonde continued to yell. "If Kakashi-sensei didn't come and tell us he found you, we would have probably gone and proclaimed you a missing ninja!!"

"Hn." The avenger sounded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. If Naruto thought he was getting an answer, he had another thing coming.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "Fine then, I didn't want it to come to this…" He paused for a moment. "You know, I talked to Kiba the other day…" He began, as if he was changing the topic. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit at the statement.

_No… We made sure they didn't…_ He assured himself. _Unless dog boy got my scent. No, I doubt. He's got a slack jaw, and by now he would have said something._ His expression returned to normal as he made a comeback. "You thinking of getting some tips from Akamaru on personal hygiene? It'll be an improvement."

"Oh yeah!?" Naruto yelled, his blood starting to boil. "Well guess what he told me! He said that he, Hinata and Shino found two people near their training grounds that day. And guess what… they were naked."

Sasuke stiffened and Sakura almost fell off her seat. She stumbled onto the bridge slowly approaching Sasuke, worry written all over her face.

"So tell me Sasuke, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" The blonde finished with a smirk. Finally, the chance he was waiting his whole life for. Sasuke, the great Sasuke Uchiha, caught with his pants down. Literally. "So Sasuke, maybe I should ask you… Which bush is the best to get laid in? There's this nice one near here, not too bushy, not too plain. What do ya think?"

The cherry blossom took on a stern look as she bonked Naruto on his head. "Get out of here!! Sasuke could never do anything like that, right Sasuke!?" Her hand grabbed his collar, ready to deliver another punch.  
The Uchiha scowled however, looking away from the kunoichi. _Great… of all times for the dope to finally use his head…_ His head began to run off, looking for any kind of excuse to get him out of this situation.

The girl's expression crashed as she noticed the avenger. Her grip vanished as her hands dropped to the ground. _But… __**I**__ wanted to be Sasuke's first…_ "Who…"

The boy remained silent.

"…Who…" The girl asked once again. "Who was it?" A fire then burned through her as she balled her fists. "It was Ino wasn't it!? She raped you didn't she?! Oh… When I get my hands on the pig…!"

"Uh…" Naruto began as he scratched his cheek nervously. "Ino was help you look for Sasuke yesterday… Remember?"

Once again, the girl's expression broke again. She seemed to fade into a ghost as she squatted, facing away from the others. _Forgive me Ino…!_

"So, who was it?" Naruto asked, hoping to clear his crush's mind.

"Shut up dope…" The Uchiha growled, still refraining from looking at his teammates.

The blonde's face lit up as he continued. "I know!! It was…" Pause. "Tenten!"

"No." Sasuke deadpanned. "Now drop it. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Err… Hinata?" The name seemed to take a second to process. "Wait, no sweet Hinata!?! It's always the shy and quiet one's…"

Sasuke could barely stop himself from glaring at the blonde. "What kind of…" He stopped himself. "…Dope."

"Ha! I know now!" The boy in orange yelled, raising a finger. "It was T-!"

"Hey guys." A voice cut off Naruto. All eyes turned to see the jonin sensei perched onto top of the bridge. His headband across his eye as usual and a smile on his face. For a moment, no one talked. They all just stared at the sensei, who by now would have been at least greeted in return. "What? Am I too early?"

"Kakashi-sensei!!" The ramen fanatic wasted no time in enlisting the jonin. "You found Sasuke, right?"

"Why do you ask?" The silver haired man glanced at the black haired boy before answering. "Did Sasuke tell you something?"

Sakura seemed to perk up, catching where Naruto was going.

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

All the genin turned, looking at each other, waiting for the first to talk. As usual, the whiskered lad jumped the gun, shooting his question.

"Who'd you find Sasuke with!?" He demanded, no even considering the idea that Kiba may have been fooling him.

"He didn't **find** me! He just managed to come across me!" The raven shot back, not even giving Kakashi time to open his mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" The blonde wailed. "Come on, please?!"

"Uhh…" The copycat started.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Don't say anything Kakashi." Glares shot from the boy's eyes at the man.

Naruto shoved Sasuke to a side, taking the lead once again. "Come on Kakashi-sensei! Tell us!! Tell us!!"

**Bam!!**

The blonde was cut shot by his face hitting the bridge. A foot pressed him down as the raven continued to glare at his mentor. "Not. A. Word."

**Bam!!**

"Say it, say it, say it!!!" The tables turned as now the blonde was on top and the avenger tasting the bridge.

Said boy growled, his hands bound behind his back. "Get off me you dope."

The dope grinned in victory. "Not until Kakashi-sensei tells me what I want to hear!"

**Poof.**

"Huh?" The blonde stared at the log which he now sat on, even holding a twig as he once held the Uchiha's arms.

**Bam!!**

A foot came crashing into the blonde's head, sending him down to the ground once more. "Ok Kakashi, what's the mission?"

"Grrr…" The boy growled as Sasuke applied more pressure to his head. Fed up, he swung a fist at Sasuke's knee. It buckled, throwing him off balance and giving the blonde his chance. He pushed his head up, tossing aside the avenger's foot and ramming into his back.

The force shot the raven from the bridge, and splashing in the water below. Naruto grinned at his accomplishment and turned back to his sensei. "Now talk!! No excuses this ti--!!"

**Bam!!**

A fist smashed into his cheek, sending him off the bridge. Whiskers recovered quickly, sending chakra to his feet saving him from an early bath. His feet skid on the water's surface as he glared at the Uchiha, who stood where he once stood, smirking and completely dry.

"Grrr… Come on Sasuke!! You can't let a dog have its day, can you?!" Naruto yelled, anger in his voice.

"You're a dope. Even if I did nothing things till wouldn't go your way." Sasuke retorted as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah!?!"

"Just try."

The blonde yelled as he shot off the water, fist clenched and ready for battle. He shot over the railings over the bridge, directly at Sasuke's head. Almost in slow motion, the raven leaned back, allowing Naruto's fist to fly completely over his face. The blonde blinked blankly as he continued over Sasuke, and the railing also.

**Splash!!**

All in all, he still got that bath.

"Now, what's the mission?" The raven asked again, slight irritation in his voice.

**Boom!!**

Clones leaped from the water, sending water flying everywhere.

"Sasuke!!!!" The roared, each one with its own fist clenched.

His hands slipped out of his pockets and he jumped over the railings onto the water, assuming a fighting stance. The clones, and the real one somewhere among them, landed on the water, also taking their own stance.

"So, Sakura?" Kakashi replied, acting like there wasn't a gigantic battle about to take place next to him. He crouched next to Sakura, who still had her depressing aura around her. "There's no mission today. But come to the Hokage Tower tomorrow, we've got one of high importance then."

"…Uh… huh…" She replied in a dead tone.

"Alright then." The smile never seemed to leave the jonin's face. "I'm off now."

And with a puff of smoke, he was gone, leaving the pink haired kunoichi to experience a furry or fireballs and rasengans.

* * *

"Honestly Naruto, I don't know what I'm going to do with you…" The girl sighed as she fixed another bandage on the blonde's cheek. The team were walking through the alleys, each on their way home. The sky was a bright blue, showing how long Kakashi took and how long the fight was. It was a draw, with ANBU eventually stumbling upon the surge in chakra and stopping the fight. Naruto insisted that if they continued, he would have won, but the ANBU said otherwise.

"You too Sasuke! Couldn't you have gone easier on him?" The girl refused to make eye contact with her teammate, still a bit shocked by the news she heard earlier that day.

They passed a particular alley, with a tall tree sitting behind the brown, wooden fence. A scowl grew on a certain boy's face as a figure was seen walking towards them. She had dirty blonde hair, which was tied in four pigtails at the back. Her teal eyes stood out as she continued down the alley, until they turned into a glare as Team 7 came into view. She proceeded on her current path, which meant brushing passed the Uchiha. The two glared directly at each other, not even thinking of breaking the glares first. The two approached, Naruto and Sakura slowly taking notice of the glares.

**Bam!!**

The two rammed into each other, but neither flinched nor moved back. Temari smirked as she felt the Uchiha pushing against her force.

"My, I never thought you were so rude… **Uchiha**." Disgust spewed with the word, as it she even hated saying it.

"Hn." Sasuke added his staple remark. His eyes widened a bit as a slowly saw Sakura and Naruto drift ahead of him. _She's actually pushing me back… She's not as weak as I thought._

"Surprised?" The fan user's smirk grew as she saw the slight movement in his eyes. "I'm not like your weak girlfriend here."

An anger mark appeared behind Sakura's head. "I'm standing right here you know…"

"Oh, I know." The Suna girl's head turned to show the pink haired a serious look. "I intended for you to hear."

_Damn…_ Sasuke muttered to himself as he was still being pushed back. _She's not even paying attention and she's still overpowering me… In brute force anyway…_

"Oh yeah!?" Sakura was on the verge of yelling, anger quite present in her voice.

"You want to prove me wrong?" Temari's hand slowly glided to her fan, holding mockingly, daring the Konoha kunoichi to say yes.

Naruto stared at the scene taking place in front of him. There came the girl, first she wrecks into Sasuke on purpose and then she targets Sakura for not being a good kunoichi. And most importantly… She called her Sasuke's girlfriend! There was no way that was true!! Sakura was meant for him!! Or, at least so he told himself at nights.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Naruto said. "You just showed up and you're already starting trouble! Especially with Sas…" He blinked for a few seconds, until something clicked. "Y-You!! It was you!!" He yelled pointing at the kunoichi. "You had sex with Sasuke!!"

"No!"

"Don't remind me…"

The avenger's head snapped around, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"What!?!" Temari almost yelled as she saw Sasuke's glare. "After you ra-," The raven shot her a death glare, reminding her of an important detail. "You're denying it?! I bet you've never even dreamed of anything as good as that!"

"Gotta agree with her there." Naruto added, moving his head around to get a better… view or Temari. He admired her curves, particularly the one behind and though he'd never say it out loud (especially if she was there) she was sexier than Sakura. Sakura was still cuter in his book though.

"Naruto…" Sakura's face darkened as she sent her own glares at the boy.

A drop of sweat appeared behind his head as his hands came up defensively. "I mean, Sasuke!! You bastard!! What kind of idiot are you for making an error like that!!"

Temari's head slowly cracked around this time, her own dark expression on it. "What are you trying to say…?"

The sweat grew as his hands started waving. "I mean… err… You should have used a bed instead?"

"Naruto!!" The pinkette slowly approached him, her hands rising.

"Well… I…" The blonde shook his head madly, desperately trying to think of something to say to make the situation better. He sighed in defeat. "What's with women these days…?"

"Na…"

"Ru…"

"TO!!!"

Temari's fan slammed into the ground and she dragged it next to her as she stepped to Naruto. She and Sakura glared dangerously at the boy, the latter began cracking her knuckles.

"Uhh… You know what!" Whiskers finally thought of something. "I want ramen! Who wants ramen? I want ramen!!" With that, he quickly ran off down the alleyway, hoping to get to the safety of his ramen shop before they noticed.

"Yeah, you better run." Temari added as she sent one final glare at the boy. She turned to see the Cherry Blossom glaring at her once again.

"You shouldn't say things like that about Sasuke."

"Pff! As if that wasn't the best thing he's ever done to date! I know it wasn't for me. It's no fun being poked by a needle." Temari smirked as she placed her hand on her hip.

Sakura growled. "Stop saying stuff like that!! Sasuke's not the size of a needle!!"

_They're talking as if I'm not even here…_ Sasuke glared as they spoke. _Especially Sakura!_

"Sasuke's the size of a needle!?!"

Before anyone even knew, there was Naruto, once again, standing right next to Temari. A bright look was printed on his face, like a child in a candy store.

"I may be exaggerating a bit…" The fan user rubbed that back of her head, closing her eyes. "After all, you can at least **feel** a needle!" Her eyes opened again, sending a smirk at the glaring Uchiha.

The Uzumaki burst into laughed, almost falling off his feet. Sakura on the other hand got flustered. How dare her insult her Sasuke like that! Naruto was even worse, cause he was encouraging her!

"I bet you don't even have one!!" She stepped closer to the laughing boy. "CHA!!!"

**BAM!!**

A fist flew through the air, hitting the blonde dead on and sending him flying into the fence head first.

**Poof.**

The Naruto turned into smoke, leaving Sakura surprised for a second.

"Hahahaha!! You actually thought that I'm come in the heat of danger like that!"

All heads turned to see the blonde sitting on top the fence laughing. "Wow, I didn't actually think that would work!!"

Temari growled, walking to the boy's dangling feet. She looked up with an evil grin, slowly grabbing hold on a leg.

The boy's laughing immediately stopped as he looked down. "I'm screwed." He deadpanned.

**Bam!!**

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground with Sakura and Temari standing next to his body. His hands came up over his face and his legs came up also. "Ahh!!" He wailed. "Not the face, please not there!!"

Temari smirked. "I know somewhere better." She picked up her fan. The fan slammed down, and Naruto's legs barely opened in time.

He started down at the fan, sitting right between his legs. Tears slowly began building as he gave one final cry. "Somebody save me!!!!"

* * *

A figure sprung up to a sitting position. She had short, dark blue hair and fair skin. Her white, byakugan eyes opened wide as she sat up in bed, breathing heavily. She was in her room, dressed in pyjamas.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped as she sprung from her sleep. "H-He's in trouble… I can f-feel it…"

She leapt out of bed, rushing to her closet. She put on what ever clothes she found, which happened to be her usual outfit. Barely managing to put her sandals on, her feet rushed to the door. Her hands shakily slid it open, and she bolted out. As soon as she got out however…

**Bam!**

She slammed right into someone, falling back onto her butt.

"Hinata…" Her younger sister, Habani. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I-I need to do something…" Her older sister stuttered, looking away with a slight blush on her face.

"Ok," her sister shrugged as she picked herself off the ground and dusted off her clothes. "Just don't let '**it**' happen to you again…"

"I-It?" The girl blinked blankly for a few seconds. Her mind slowly went to work, bringing back the reason she was in bed at that time anyway. She was training with Kiba and Shino… Then Kiba began talking about something Naruto asked him… Saying something like Naruto thought Sasuke Uchiha and someone else was caught in a bush…

"Uh oh…" Hanabi muttered as her sister's cheeks began to light up. "Hinata…? Are you alright…?"

The girl's breathing began harsh as her mind began recalling scenes. The way the male's body was so toned and the language his seemed to tell the other. The way their bodies were so close, touching right at the…

"Hinata!!"

Blood poured out from the Hyuga heiress's nose as she fell back, eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Hanabi stepped closer, lightly tapping her sister's cheek. "Hinata… Hinata…" Sighing in defeat, she turned, calling out. "Father!! Hinata did it again!!!"

* * *

The next day, Team 7 miraculously made it to the Hokage's tower in one piece. Despite having the Kyubi to heal him, Naruto still stood in front of Iruka-sensei with bandages on his face and arms. His past teacher examined Naruto for a moment before leaving the topic unquestioned. The Hokage however seemed to be out, leaving their seat empty. Naruto stood on the side, with Sakura next to him and Sasuke on the other side. Kakashi was yet to arrive.

"Alright Iruka-sensei! I want that S rank mission you promised us!" Naruto yelled boldly to the chuunin.

The man immediately stood up, yelling angrily at the once 'dead last'. "You idiot!! What part of 'You're not getting an S ranked mission' don't you understand!?!" He sighed, realizing that blonde wouldn't rest until he caved in, so he just proceeded with the mission before things got out of hand. "Ok, this mission is C ranked. In fact, it's barely C, more D."

"So why are we getting this!?" The blonde yelled once again.

**Bam!!**

That earned him a punch on the head from Sakura. "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, please continue."

"You're going to be escorting a group to the Land of Wind, and Sunagakure. Their jonin left a bit early to deal with some issues and an escort is needed."

The sound of an opening door came, and footsteps followed. Three sets of footsteps walked up to the team. They stopped standing next to them.

Sasuke turned, looking at who he would be escorting on his first trip to the Land of Wind. In his mind, he imagined some weak, lowly genin team which came here for one reason or another. Instead, he came face to face with none other than… Temari and her team.

The two quickly exchanged glances, before their rage began to build. "What!? I can't go on a mission with them!!"

**

* * *

So it ends. Next chapter may take a really long time to come. My mother told me she's going to ban me from the computer for 5 months. I have some exams coming up (yes, exams in 5 months and apparently no computer until then) and she wants me to focus on my studies. **

**Though, it may be out earlier than that. My mother has a tendency to make empty threats.**

**Happy New Year!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Great, Just Great

**It's weird, but the last two chapters haven't gotten a single review. I'm beginning to wonder if my jokes aren't as funny as they used to be…**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Great, just great**

Naruto looked across the room, immediately recognizing one of his new friends. "Hey Gaara!" The boy cheerfully replied.

"Naruto." The boy named Gaara replied with a small hand gesture.

"It's Sakura, right?" Kankuro asked, looking at the pink haired girl. Dark circles still plagued his face and his clothes were a lot looser on him than they used to be.

"Yes, and… Kankuro?" Sakura replied, to which a nod followed.

"What!?! I can't go on a mission with them!!" Seemed to echo through the room. Usually, you wouldn't even hear an audible word from the Uchiha, but now he was shouting along with the blonde wind user.

Iruka sighed at the outburst. It seemed like things just got worse and worse with this job.

"Besides," Temari started as she turned to face the scarred chuunin. Her arms threw open and her voice rose. "We've gone to Suna and back on our own already! Why do we suddenly need an escort?"

"This mission is more of a diplomatic one than escort." Iruka began as he opened a scroll. "The council of Suna is beginning to think that its relation with Konoha is getting one-sided. As you've said, the three of you have some back and forth enough times, but it is rare that a Konoha team go over. For this reason, we're having Team 7 escort you back and have a word with the council on our behalf."

"But…" Temari bit her lip as she became lost for words. This wasn't like her… So why…? "Why **him**!?!" Her finger pointed to the avenger, who glared back.

"Team seven already has some history with you, so we thought you'd get along better." A nervous chuckle then followed. "Plus, anyone else who we would have sent is currently on a mission."

Temari sighed in defeat. Of course she'd realise when she was beat. The mission was bigger than her, or even her team. There's no way it be compromised just for Sasuke and her. She placed her hand on her hips and looked away, making sure not to even think of looking in that damn duck's direction.

A scowl was practically painted on said duck's face. Of all people, of all missions, it just **had** to be this one… His eyebrow then rose as a change in chakra registered in his head.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" A voice replied behind them. All heads turned to see their jonin sensei standing behind the group, his orange book in hand.

"You've finally reached Kakashi." Iruka greeted. "Well, you've missed all the action, to say the least."

"Really?" He put his book away and looked at the chuunin.

"Yeah, but at least they know the mission." The academy teacher then closed the scroll and threw it for the silver haired man. "You leave tomorrow." He announced. "Team 7; don't forget to pack for desert travel. This will be your first time going through that kind of travel so make sure you don't forget anything. Especially you Naruto."

"Hey!! I won't forget anything!! Believe it!!" The blonde yelled, holding his fist to his chest.

"Ten bucks he forgets his whole bag…" Kankuro whispered to Gaara. Naruto's ear twitched as he managed to hear.

"No…" A small smile came over the blonde's face as Gaara defended him. "He'll probably forget to bring desert clothes and water." Or so it seemed.

Whiskers fell to the floor as the sand user spoke. "Oh come on!! Not you too Gaara!?"

"Well, at least I'm not the only one thinking it." Sakura added folding her arms.

Naruto's face paled. "Sakura!?"

"Yeah, even I knew that." Temari decided to comment.

The boy's head hung as the last one hit.

"Don't feel so bad Naruto. At least they don't think you'll reach late." Kakashi tried to comfort him with a smile.

"We're leaving that for you." The whole team deadpanned.

"You're… dismissed." The pony tailed chuunin finished with a sigh, taking a look at the many other scrolls which lay on the table.

"Well, since I'm no longer needed…"

**Poof.**

He was gone. No sooner than he came, the jonin vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto wailed. By the time he even started his sensei was gone. "What am I supposed to pack…?"

* * *

The day of the mission came almost too soon for Sasuke and Temari. The Suna team was at the gates early, more than ready to go home. Truth be told, no matter how nice or how convenient things were in Konoha, they'd always miss their home in Suna after a while. They'd miss the familiar surroundings of home, the faces of all their friends (In Gaara's place, 'acquaintances'), the feeling of sand under their sandals was they walked through town either going to the council for a mission or just going about their business. All in all, they wanted to get the hell home as soon as possible. Especially Temari.

Slowly, Team 7 began to arrive at the gate. Sakura was the first to arrive. She came with the same tan one-strap bag she went with to the Land of Waves. She strolled casually through the gates, greeting the members of the Suna team as she stood and waited. Then arrived the avenger.

Sasuke stepped through the gates, his usual clothes on and a bag on his back. Silently, he nodded to Gaara, and then Kankuro. Finally, Temari. The two exchanged glares, the blonde's anger rising with every passing second.

"Just make sure you don't get drunk again." A smirk formed on his lips as the words came out.

Steam almost blew out of Temari's ears. "WHAT!?!?"

**Sasuke: 1**

**Temari: 0**

"Oh yeah!?" The fan user fumed. "At least I wasn't the fool **beaten** by a drunk!"

**Sasuke: 1**

**Temari: 1**

"Lazy ass Shikamaru didn't beat me the Chuunin exams, did he?" He quickly responded.

**Sasuke: 2**

**Temari: 1**

"What!? Well…! He…" The blonde ended with a growl. She turned on heels, facing away from the Uchiha. "Ohh… I **hate** him!!"

"Heh, that's not what I heard you say the other night on my way to the bathroom." Kankuro chuckled.

Temari's face burst into red as the words entered her ears and everyone around her.

**Sasuke: 3**

**Temari: 1**

She then turned to face the puppeteer. "Laugh now. I'll be the one laughing when you're dead from eating the food I poisoned this morning." Her brother's face paled and his eyes began to roll to the back of his head.

"Or maybe I didn't."

The colour began to return, as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Key word: Maybe."

His eyes widened again as he scuttled away from his sister, to the supposed protection of his younger brother.

Temari smirked. It was never boring torturing Kankuro.

* * *

The third person to arrive surprised everyone. Kakashi. He appeared in his usual puff of smoke, with no extra gear. His orange book was even out, as if he didn't even plan on going on the mission.

"Hey guys." He greeted happily, waving his free hand.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hn."

The silver haired jonin looked around a few times, before looking back at his team. "Where's Naruto? Hasn't he reached yet?"

"Now that you mention it, where is he? He's usually here before you." Sakura said, taking her own look around. "Not that everyone else isn't always there before anyway…"

Suddenly, a voice could be heard in the distance. "…Hey…! …Hey…!" It frantically screamed.

All eyes turned back to the village to see a head of blonde racing to the gates. Finally, Naruto appeared on the scene, dressed in his orange jumpsuit with no bag on his back at all. Once making it to the gates, he paused as he rested on his knees, catching his breath.

"Aaaand someone here owes me Ten Bucks!" Kankuro announced happily flying his hands into the air. "And before anyone asks, no, I don't take checks."

"Hey dope, aren't you forgetting something?" Sasuke said, eyeing his back.

"Nope." The blonde replied triumphantly, standing up straight.

"I'll give you a hint." Temari took over. "It stared a 'G' and is a four letter word."

Whiskers blinked blankly at the kunoichi, slowly raising his hand and counting fingers as if trying to single out the particular 'G' word out of all those he knew.

"Your travelling '_gear_' you idiot!!" Sakura yelled, bashing him on the head.

A yelp escaped from the blond as hands came up to the large bump on his head. "Wait… Oh that!! I didn't forget it!!"

"Then where is it pipsqueak?" The other blonde questioned, placing her hand on her hips.

"I'm not bringing any!!" He yelled just as triumphantly as before.

Everyone, even Gaara, sweatdropped at the statement. Kankuro was the first to speak.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"You can't be serious…" Kankuro said again.

"I'm serious!! I'm gonna be Hokage someday and Hokages don't need desert travel gear!!" He yelled proudly.

This made everyone sweatdrop worse.

"Um… Naruto," This time it was Kakashi. "You do know, since you're inexperienced and unaccustomed, if you go into the desert like that there's almost a 100% chance you'll die."

The blond paled as the news hit him. His knees shook like they never shook before and he turned on his heels to the only person he knew who could help. "K-Kakashi-sensei!!!"

The jonin sighed as he put his orange book away. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll go get some gear for you. Wait here, ok?"

The blond nodded slowly as the jonin patted his head and vanished.

The pink haired sighed angrily as she began pacing. "Leave it to Naruto not to forget his travelling gear, but to say '_Hokages don't need it_'…"

* * *

Moments turned to seconds, seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. The two teams just stood by the gates, waiting. They paced, sat, stood, groaned, moaned, Kakashi still didn't return. The sky changed from light blue, to clear, vibrant blue and was now beginning to change to orange. Out of pure boredom, the teams sat down, with Team 7, mainly Sakura and Naruto, asking the Suna Team questions about their hometown.

"Whoa!! Really!! I would have never guessed!" Naruto yelled in excitement as Kankuro finished on of his stories. "You've gotta take me there when we reach Suna."

"Nah, doubt you could handle it." He smirked, closing his eyes.

"Aw come on, please!!" The blonde begged, ready to go down on his knees.

Kankuro cracked an eye open, "Well… if you insist. Just be warned, once you enter, you become a different person."

**Bam!!**

An iron fan slammed into Kankuro's head. He yelled in pain as his hands came up to the sore spot.

"Quit making up crap!!" Temari yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Wha!?!?" Naruto shouted worriedly. "It's a lie!?!"

"Well… Not necessarily…" The fan user said, scratching her cheek. "This is how it really is…" She paused to take in a breath.

"I'm back!"

Five glares blasted towards the silver haired jonin, who just smiled. A bag was this time placed in his hands. "Sorry, I –."

"Save it." Everyone, including the Suna ninja, quickly responded.

"We heard of your lateness from your team, and also your excuses…" Temari glared. "So just save it, we really want to leave. After you make us wait more than half the day, changing our one day trip to a two day, maybe even tree."

Shrugging, the jonin tossed the bag to Naruto, who happily caught it.

"It should everything you need." He proceeded to instruct the genin on where exactly everything was.

"Um… Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura started, once he was finished. "Where's your gear? Didn't you warn Naruto?"

"Oh, I'm not going." He replied happily. "Since Gaara and the others have gone back and forth alone, there's no need for me to come too." His hand then came out, holding a scroll. "Just open this when you get to Suna. I have things to do for the Hokage and I don't really have space in my schedule to travel." Standing up, the sensei began walking back into the village. "Take care. Oh, and behave yourself Sasuke and Temari."

Temari's fan hand twitched and so did Sasuke's eyebrow.

"…Come on…" Gaara said turning to the path. "Let's go."

"Yeah, I'm tired of seeing so many trees anyway." Kankuro agreed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to start so close to night?" Kakashi stated, casting his visible eye towards the group. "Wouldn't it just be better to start in the morning?"

The fan user's eyebrow rose at the statements. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing. Forget I even said anything at all. Just my superstition." The masked man waved to them. "Take care then."

Once again, smoke surround his body as he teleported away.

"Seriously, how do you put up with him? You know, in and out like that." Kankuro asked as he started walking.

"Eh, he isn't that bad." Naruto replied walking along with them. "He's one hell fighter, I'll say that much. Plus, he does know what he's doing."

"Yeah," The puppeteer continued. "But being late for **everything**? If it were us, Gaara would have killed him by now."

A growl came from the mentioned redhead. "I don't do that anymore."

The female blonde in the group wasn't paying attention. Something Kakashi said floated in his head. _Why did he try to keep us here until the morning? Yeah, he's usually late but to leave us for so long that staying in the village overnight seemed like a reasonable decision… What is he getting at? _She continued to walk, not paying attention to her surroundings. _I wonder if I'm the only person who thinks so._

"Hey." A voice said.

Assuming it was part of the conversation going on around her, Temari ignored it.

"Hey!" The second time snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked around confused, blinking a few time as she tried to register things in her head. "You drunk or something?"

Only then did she realize who was talking to her. "What are you talking about Uchiha?"

"You're going the wrong way."

Taking another look around, she say what he was talking about. There were about four different paths. With Gaara in front, everyone was taking the left most trail, however Temari was already in the right. She was lagging so much that if Sasuke wasn't at the end, she would have probably ended up half way to Lightning Country before finally realizing that she should have taken that left turn.

"I… uhh…" She stumbled for words as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Hn." The heir retorted as he continued down his path.

Making her way to the correct path, she fumed as daggers were glared into black, spiked hair. _I __**hate**__ him soooo much!!! Why does he always have to show off!! _

* * *

"It's going to get dark soon." Gaara mentioned at the front of the line.

"So what?! We're a group of six ninja!! What's a little night travel going to do to us?!" Naruto boasted.

"Better safe than sorry shrimp." Temari scolded. "Plus, you'll want to be full of energy in the morning. Trust me."

The blond pushed his chest out and placed his hands confidently on his hips. "Ha! My name's Naruto Uzumaki you know! I'm the guy who fought Neji, and then went on to beat Gaara to! You think a little travel will wear me out?"

Kankuro turned to the rest of team seven. "Seriously, how is he still alive? After staying this long with him, I can only imagine the amount of crap this kid must do on a daily basis."

"Hey!! I'm right here you know!!"

Sakura sighed as she replied. "You have no idea…"

"Sakuraaaaa!!"

After walking for some time, the teams found somewhere suitable to set up camp. Of course, if wasn't right in the middle of the road but it wasn't so deep in that when you woke up you'd say '_What the hell!? I swore the path was a little off this way!!_'. It was a small clearing, which wasn't even a full clearing because there was a large tree in the centre. The branches and leaves of that tree seemed to sap all the falling light, preventing anything significant from growing in that small area. After pitching three small tents around the tree, some simple tasks were given out. After selecting teams, (Kankuro proposed spin the bottle but he was quickly overruled), the three main tasks were collecting water, collecting firewood and setting traps. Sakura ended up on Gaara's team (something which paled her), Naruto on Kankuro's Team (the two high fived on the development) and Sasuke on Temari's by default.

"Whaaa!?!" Temari yelled. "Ok, someone's cheating!! There's no way I can work with that duck!!"

Her arm was stretched out with her fist closed and Kankuro stood with his palm open.

"What can I say, you just suck at Janken." He smirked. "Just try to control yourselves."

Within seconds, two fists grabbed onto his collar, holding him up. Two glares shot at him, with one of the persons glaring holding a fan.

"Try running that by me again?"

"I don't even know what I'm saying." Kankuro responded almost robotically. "Maybe I sniffed that weird looking plant one too many times."

Letting him drop to the ground, Temari smirked. "I figured as much."

"Ok," Sasuke took the lead now. "Gaara and Sakura, get the firewood. Dope and Kankuro, water. The dope should at least be able to **not** mess that up." A growl came from the mentioned 'dope'. "Finally, Temari and I will set up traps in case of emergency."

Nodding, the teams were about to split up before Temari stopped them. "Wait," She pointed to one of the trees, before throwing a kunai at it. "When returning, pass next to that tree. We won't set any traps there so that you have a safe path to get in or out of here."

Nodding once more, two of the teams leapt out of the clearing where as the last one began gathering their supplies.

"Hey," Temari started as they walked into the woods. "Why didn't you complain of being on my team? I thought we weren't getting along too well."

"Hn."

"Oh, I get it." She smirked. "You want some more, huh?"

The opposite expression came on the Uchiha's face. "I remember the traps you set for me. They were good, so I figured that you knew what you were doing."

"Why not Kankuro?" Temari probed. "He uses chakra strings for his puppets. Wouldn't he be better?"

"Naruto." The boy responded pulling some metal string. "Even if Kankuro did all the traps perfectly by himself, the dope would probably trip them all while making his way back to the camp."

"Hmpt, good call." The blonde replied, pulling on her own roll of string. _We think alike… Well, to a certain degree. _"Looks like you're not as dumb as I thought."

A smirk grew on the raven's face. "I **am** the one who didn't get drunk."

"Shut ya ass."

* * *

After setting traps along everywhere, except the predetermined area, the two returned to the camp. As they reached, they weren't alone. Gaara and Sakura were already back, with a small fire going.

"I see Gaara's still a man of action." The wind user smiled as she stepped into the clearing. "You came back faster than I expected plus you even set up the fire."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the fire. _So he can do Fire Style as well… _

"Gaara used his sand to help start the fire." The cherry blossom stated.

The raven's eyes returned to their normal size at the girl's words. _Good. At least I'm still the only one here who uses more than one type of Elemental Chakra._

"Now all we do is wait for Kankuro and Naruto." The blonde sighed as she let herself fall onto a log. Her relaxation failed to begin as the Uchiha caught her arm and held her up.

"We'll go catch something to eat." It sounded more like an order than a proposition.

An irritated sigh left the kunoichi. "Why me? Can't a great, wonderful Uchiha like you do it alone?"

"A net cast wide catches more fish." The boy grunted, dragging her along.

* * *

Two walked a little distance away from the camp, to see a rabbit already caught in a trap. It squirmed about as it franticly tried to escape, but all efforts were futile. The wires were already cutting though it's brown fur, doing deeper and deeper with every squirm.

"If you knew you had set traps for food already, why'd you call me along?" The blonde girl asked, placing her hand on her hips. "By the way, I'm still not giving you anymore."

The boy glared at the comment, but quickly looked away. "…"

Temari could feel the growl coming. "What's wrong with you?"

"… Are…" He mumbled to himself.

"What? I can't hear you." She stepped closer.

"Are you ok?" He finally coughed up, looking away.

The fan user blinked blankly at him a few times. _You've got to be kidding me… _"That's it? That's it!? You drag me all the way into some bush just to ask me if I'm feeling ok?!" It then struck her. "Unless…"

Sasuke took a step closer, entering breathing distance. One of his hands slowly parked on her stomach, softly feeling it as he spoke again. "This is what I mean by 'Are you ok?'. It's obvious that a drunk wouldn't remember protection."

The blonde's cheeks began to heat up at the distance between them. He stood well within any ninja's personal space, to the point where she wondered if he was doing it on purpose or was ignorant. What really got her was his hand. It didn't feel hard or rough like she was used to feeling, but it was soft in touch, and slowly and carefully felt its way around her stomach, as if any wrong movement could break her.

The girl drifted back, turning her head to mask her emotions. "I… er… fblm…" The words didn't seem to come out right. _Think, think, THINK!!! Come on!! Rational thoughts, think rationally about this. He just… Well… He's… Crap…_

"You haven't answered me yet." The raven continued. "I need to know." His eyes seemed to pierce through Temari, as if he already knew the answer.

The blonde's cheeks went even redder. _Why does he want to know so bad…? What if he plans to…_ She slowly began to paint a picture in her head. A grown, masculine Sasuke holding a small blonde child on one arm, and her in the other. Smiles on each of their faces and a nice, peaceful background of a lovely house in the middle of the perfect forest. Hearts practically floated around them and just watching the picture made you feel to jump and confess to your crush. _No, no nooooo!! He's not like that. He won't… Stop thinking about it! Stop!! Just say the truth and get away from him. _"I—I…" For all her life, Temari was never one to stutter, but it just happened that day. "I don't know…"

The boy's eyebrow rose.

"Don't blame me, ok!! Your damn town needs to upgrade!!" She yelled. "Can't even get a proper pregnancy test…"

Sasuke took a few seconds to take it in, and began walking towards her. "Fine. We'll see what happens then." He paused as he stood next to her. "But if anything, let me know how I can help." His voice sounded more worried than its usual strong, independent, dominant manner. He continued to walk, leaving the girl frozen by his words. "And don't forget the rabbit when you're coming back."

The wind user defrosted and steamed as he walked away. Her body swung around, raising a fist at his back. "Who the hell do you think you are anyway!? Ordering me around like that…" She held her fist in the air until the boy's figure disappeared into the trees. The moment it did, her hand fell, along with her head.

_I can't believe it… It can't be true… How could I actually have any kinds of feelings for him!? Him?! He's arrogant, stubborn, reckless, a tad power hungry, unsensitive… The list goes on! What the hell happened to build those feelings!? He's probably even bad at __**that**__ since I wasn't too tired when I got up! But…_ Her hand unconsciously drifted to her stomach. _He actually sounded like he cared, like he actually cared about me… Me… Plus, the way his hand felt…_ A frustrated yelled leapt from her mouth as she slammed her face into a tree. "Great, just great… I like Sasuke Uchiha for more than his looks… Just nice."

She dragged herself over to the caught rabbit, looking at it. "Hey, what do you think?" She asked the squirming animal. "I know it's not the smartest thing to ask an animal which is caught in a trap, but apparently since my mind isn't thinking logically, your opinion is the best I can get." She squatted down, still looking at the near death animal, as if she was expecting an answer. "Oh what the hell…" Her head sunk. "I'm talking to a rabbit. I bet it doesn't even know what I'm talking about…" She pulled out a kunai, cutting parts of the trap, but still holding the main binding strings. "Come on. I don't want the Uchiha to think my water broke while he was gone."

* * *

She walked back to the camp, breaking a twig to attach the new dead rabbit to. One she went round to the hole in the traps, she noticed that it seemed a bit larger than she remembered. It all made sense once she entered the clearing.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura scolded. "Didn't Temari throw a kunai at the part without traps! How could you get caught in one!?"

In front of her sat the mentioned blonde, hair even more ruffled, dust and leaves scattered in it and a few twigs stuck out of his clothes.

"…Dope." The Uchiha added, already seated on a log.

"Seriously," She stepped into the clearing, stick over her shoulder. "How'd you even pass the academy exam?"

The cherry blossom's eyes left the boy in front of her for a quick second, glancing at the stick. "Temari, what's that?"

She swung the stick around, so that everyone could see. "Dinner."

The other girl's face paled and she shrieked. "What!? I can't eat anything as cute as that!"

"Then you must be a vegetarian." The blonde walked up the fire, untying the animal. "Either that or one messed up cannibal."

A chuckle came from the puppeteer. "Heh heh, watch out Naruto. She's coming for you."

A boy did a quick smile at the thought. Sakura, him, a candle lit table, food all over one of them. The point of the comment took a while to hit him. "Hey!! At least I don't wear face paint all the time! Do people even know what you look like under that make and hood!?"

"Quite attractive." The boy smirked.

(cough) Temari brought her hand to her mouth, blocking the cough. "(cough) Ugly. (cough)(cough)."

"What'd you say?!" Kankuro turned to face his sister.

"What you gonna do about it?" She turned to face him.

"Hey," Sasuke broke through the impending conflict. "I'd like to eat something before the ants do, so try to speed things up."

The two growling siblings stopped and glared at the Uchiha. "Sheesh, who died and made you king?" The blonde muttered.

"Yeah seriously, is he always like this?" The other sibling asked.

"You have no idea." Naruto responded.

* * *

The rabbit cooked nicely and all six genin sat around the fire eating.

Finishing quickly, Temari was the first to begin talking again. "Now, who's sleeping with who?" A couple muffled grunts came as everyone watched her. "Because we only have three tents, and I'm not sleeping with her." She pointed at Sakura.

"What about Gaara?" Sasuke proposed.

The blonde paled a bit at the mentioning of her brother. "I don't think I'm emotionally ready for that yet."

"Fine." Naruto spoke up, finishing his last bit of rabbit. "I'll speak with Gaara and maybe Sakura can sleep with Kankuro."

All eyes turned to cast a suspicious glare at Kankuro, who was still eating.

"What?"

"Err, on second thought, I'd better switch places with Sakura."

"That ok with you?" Temari asked the cherry blossom.

"Sure." She replied. A few eyebrows rose at that. "Gaara doesn't seem too bad anymore."

No one spoke a few seconds as everyone just stared at the kunoichi.

"I'm serious!!" She yelled. "Didn't Gaara use to have a sand shield protecting him from getting close to anyone? Well, it didn't stop me!!"

A few mumbles came from the group as members exchanged glances.

"It's true you know. One day I gave him a pat on the back absentmindedly, and I actually touched him. Before I would have gotten a broken finger or something." Kankuro added.

"Ok then, that means that I'm with…" The wind user stopped as 1 + 1 finally made 2.

"Sasuke..." Everyone else finished for her. All eyes then turned to her.

She sweatdropped at the reaction. "Wait, wait. You don't think I planned this, did you?"

"What are you planning to do to Sasuke!?" Sakura broke the ice. "Take away more of his innocence?"

"Really!? Man I'm not missing that!"

"No I'm not! We just happened to be…"

"Sleeping in the same tent, probably on the futon, under the same covers…" Naruto added.

"No, no! Never again!!"

"The mouth says 'No', but the body says…"

"Shut up!!!" The blonde yelled. "I'm not doing anything with Sasuke!! Right Sasuke?"

The raven was only staring at the girl. "Yeah… Right…"

Temari's head sunk. _You've got to be kidding me._

* * *

The night seemed to to take forever and three days to pass, thanks to a few… disturbances outside Sasuke and Temari's tent. Night turned to day and the group quickly packed up at sunrise and left for Suna. To add insult to injury, once the sun rose, a weird feeling overtook the blonde's body. She could feel that something was wrong, but nothing actually went wrong yet. No vomit, no headache, nothing. The only problem with that was, with her current luck, it'd probably kick in when she least needed it.

"I can't believe you!! Any of you!!" An annoyed Temari growled at the four other genin. "You freaking perverts kept me up all night!! Even Gaara!!"

Everyone looked away in embarrassment. The statement was more than true. One after the other, each one peeked, entered, or in some other way disturbed the two.

"What made it worse were the excuses!" She continued to rant. " '_I was protecting Sasuke!!_'" She glared at the kunoichi. " '_I was wondering what it actually looked like…_'" Her redhead brother looked away. " '_I wanted in on the fun.'_" Her other brother scratched his head. "And the last was just peeking!!"

The ranting girl, who hadn't stopped there with her rants, was leading the pack next to Sasuke. Behind them the four others walked. The Uchiha walked unmoved by the rants, and there wasn't even a sign of exhaustion in him. All around them, the trees were beginning to thin out, leaving spacing in the forest. The dirt road was beginning to get less and less defined.

Finally, the two at the front stopped.

"Hey!! What's with the holdup!?" Naruto yelled. "You wanna spend another day in leaf territory?!"

"You idiot…" Temari growled, still irate. "This is the border."

In front of them rested vast lands of sand. Dunes formed, trees barely existed and the occasional cactus was the only thing breaking the endless view. The feeling of immense heat flowed into your body by just watching it, and rays of heat could be seen distorting the horizon. A gust of wind blew over the land, sending sand into everyone's face.

"Welcome to the Land of Wind."

**

* * *

And I'm done. I kinda lost motivation in the beginning but got it back. Now to help out the other fanfics I have in need of updates.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shoe's on the other foot

**Alright now, new chapter time!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shoe's on the other foot

* * *

**

"No… No! I'm dying!" Cried through the immense mass of sand. "I can't go on any further… So… Thirsty…" The blond was near covered in sand, struggling to push forward. He slowly inched his hand forward, only to stop and fall half way there. "I'm… sorry… I'm not going to make it. Tell Kakashi-sensei… I'll miss him reaching late… And tell Sakura… I love her."

"Naruto you idiot! I'm right here!"

No more than two feet behind him, stood the rest of the group travelling to Suna. Sasuke and Temari seemed more annoyed, Kankuro looked like he wanted to fall to the floor laughing, Gaara was emotionless as usual and Sakura was cracking her knuckles.

"How are you guys doing so well? I'm dying!" The shinobi wailed, falling flatter on the sand as he talked.

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro spoke this time. "We're not even out of sight from the forest yet."

This was true. As the blond struggled to turn his head back, he saw glimpses of green and brown, still large on the horizon.

"Ahh… Desert… Why must you be so cruel?" He ranted. "These mirages are not funny!"

Sighing, Temari smacked her forehead at the other blond. "This boy's giving blondes a bad name…"

Stomping over to him, the pink haired girl slammed her hand on the boy's head, flipping him up and placing him up on his feet. "You're slowing us down Naruto…"

"But I'm so thirsty!"

"You have enough water."

"And I'm so hot!"

"We haven't even been in the desert for ten minutes!"

"Sakuraaaaa!"

Kankuro burst into laughter. "Man, you guys are like a comedy routine! All you're missing is the pie in someone's face!"

The group had just set sail in the desert. The sun beat down on them, compared to what team 7 was used to anyway, despite it still being early in the morning. The breeze was almost non-existent, only aiding to the sun's burning desire. Each one wore a simple desert cloak, reaching down to their feet and exposing their heads. Ahead of them, all that was seen was sand and more sand, for what seemed to carry on for ages. The only thing which didn't make it look like an endless waste of land were the occasional cactuses, dead trees and the vultures flying around in the air.

"Ok." Temari stepped forward, taking the lead. "This isn't like in the forest where all you had to do was walk. We're in the lead. Do as you're told and follow all instructions given to. If not, be prepared to see sand for the rest of what little life you'll have left."

Naruto and Sakura stiffened as she finished, each swallowing before slowly nodding. Sasuke on the other hand just smirked.

"Now, let's move!" She immediately turned, leaping forward through the sand.

Her siblings quickly followed, catching up to her in no time.

"Um… I'm not emotionally ready for this yet!" The whiskered shinobi wailed.

"Well then… Die." The other blonde responded coldly.

"Whaaaa! I think I'm ready!" He wailed once more, leaping behind them. Sakura nodded once more before joining the train and the Uchiha was the last to start moving.

"Now, keep your eyes on the person in front of you! If you're going to look away, do it during a jump, not when you land!" The fan user called out from the front.

"Right!"

Jumping on that kind of sand was completely different than jumping from tree to tree. The sand was solid, but not wholly, so often times you felt your foot move or sink between jumps. There was no compensation to not being used to the feeling for team seven however, as the Suna team leapt at the same pace as usual, without even looking back at them.

"Shouldn't we walk instead?" The kunoichi of team seven proposed.

"No." The wind user responded sternly. "We've lost enough time as is. This is the only way we can hope to make up for it."

"Sheesh…" Naruto mumbled. "I know we're not best friends or anything but she sure does sound like she wants to get rid of use quickly."

"Oh, it's not all of you she wants to get rid of. Just one." The puppeteer smirked as he glanced at the last person on the train. That statement however, caused a vein to pop up on the girl's head.

"Kankuro, when we stop I'm going to kill you." She said, without even turning around to see her brother squirm.

Skilfully, he waited until he jumped again… "Ah!" He quickly landed, holding his ankle. His face twisted in pain as he waved to his brother. "Gaara, go on ahead. I'll only slow us down."

The redhead didn't have to be told twice. He sped up to catch his sister, with everyone else moving normally. As soon as Sasuke passed, he got up and began following.

"I… I think I can manage."

"Yeah, sure." Sakura sweatdropped at the fiasco. "And you call us the comedy routine."

"Heh, heh…" The painted boy chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Silence reigned for some time, until a member of team seven started to speak softly.

"Is she always in the lead like this?" Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke.

"Wha? Sasuke?" Sakura squealed. "Why are you asking that?"

Ignoring her, he looked at the person following him, assuring him that an answer was needed.

"Well, we haven't actually crossed the desert by ourselves before so…" The puppet user trailed off, scratching his cheek.

"We're following some people who have no idea what they're doing." The pink paired girl sighed.

"Hey! I never said we never did it. We never did it **alone**. We've gone with Baki tons of times before." The boy quickly responded.

"You haven't answered my question." The avenger stayed on topic.

"Um… Well… She is the oldest…" The boy stumbled through his thoughts. "And I'm not really the leader type… So, yeah. Sometimes."

"Hn."

Grinning, the blonde snickered. "What up Sasuke? Planning to ask her out on a date or are you waiting for her to ask first?"

The pink haired girl fumed at the blonde's joke. "Naruto you idiot! Don't insult Sasuke like that! He'd never be interested in a crude girl like that!" She turned to smile for said boy. "Right?"

"… Hn…"

They continued jumping for some time, keeping quiet and focusing on the way. Even when they stopped for breaks, the speech was to a minimum and they weren't even for too long. The most was fifteen minutes, and then the fan user would insist that they get moving again.

After about the fifth stop, the other blond looked around as he jumped, eyebrows raised. "So, you guys have never done this before, right?"

"Alone." Kankuro insisted.

"So, how are you do sure you're not leading us in circles?" He asked, still jumping along.

"Our village is in the west. So, all you have to do is follow the sun. And since that's about all there is to see out here, you can't really go wrong."

"Naruto…!" The pink haired girl growled. "Stop doubting them! What are you trying to do, blight us?"

"But Sakura! It's just that we don't really have the record for most accurate missions! That's all." The boy scratched his cheek, remembering the mission to the Land of Waves.

"What's wrong, dope?" The avenger taunted. "Afraid you'll get beaten?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, fists clenching.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the boy.

Throughout the whole conversation, something was off. Instead of bawling or trying to hold in his laughter, Kankuro was silent. In fact, he wasn't even paying attention to Team Seven. His eyes washed over the desert scenery, slowly scanning the area.

"… Gaara…" The putter user talked, but the tone was completely different than the others.

The redhead remained silent for a few seconds, before muttering. "Temari…"

Nodding, the girl continued. "Right," Her hands slowly reached over to her back. "I've been needing to blow off some steam anyway."

At the sight, Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He looked around, trying to figure out the motives for the girl's actions. Sakura also seemed to notice, as she seemed a bit more on edge than usual. They continued for a little longer, the jumps seeming to take longer and longer. The air became thick, tension filling it as each member of the group readied themselves for the unexpected.

**Boom!**

Sand blasted up, shooting high into the sky. It formed a complete circle, coving the group from almost every angle. Everyone landed quickly, heads spinning as the looked for the cause.

"Whoa!" The blond yelled, fists coming up.

Quickly, Gaara's hands rose, coming up over his head. He thrust them down, sand falling down along with them.

However, it didn't end there. Clouds of sand rushed to the group, five in total. Gaara immediately stepped in the centre of the group. Kankuro and Temari quickly leaped into action, standing in front of a cloud. Team seven didn't take long to follow them, entering the formation as well. It ended like a star, each member of the group a point and Gaara in the centre.

The clouds cleared, revealing five men. They wore long desert robes, tattered brown pants and shirts. The most striking feature was also the least. Their face. The cloths covering their faces couldn't be missed, the only thing piercing through were the eyes, staring the group down.

Before anyone could think, a loud yell pierced the sound of moving sand. "Rasengan!"

The boy wasted no time in leaping towards his opponent, an orb of swirling chakra already formed in his hand. The man didn't stop, still rushing to him.

**Fwap**!

Weapons flew from the air, launching at the wind user. She quickly flipped her fan, tossing the weapons aside easily.

"Temari…" Gaara growled, looking at the girl.

Nodding, she took a defensive and waited. "Idiot! Get back in formation!"

The blond wasn't anything near listening, paying more attention to the fight he was in. The man seemed to be quite capable on sand, fighting more than toe to toe with the blond. He threw a punch, sending the boy to the side to dodge. While moving, the boy spun around, sending a kick to his side. Unfortunately, the man skidded along the sand, swerving around the kick and sending one of his own into the blond.

"Gah!" He yelled, stepping backward.

"Naruto!" Kankuro yelled this time, his puppets out and poison launching at his opponent. "Get back in the formation!"

"What's up with all this formation crap?" He yelled back, getting on his feet. "Why can't I just kick this guy's ass like normal?"

"Because, I'll kill you if you don't." Gaara said darkly, a shiver unconsciously running down his own teammate's back. His hands came together slowly, coming towards his chest.

Grunting, the blond performed the most familiar handsign, crossing his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Ten clones poofed into existence, surrounding the man as the original went back. They attacked the man, who did nothing more than dodge for the time being.

"What's up with this formation?" The boy asked, honestly getting annoyed.

"You'll find out soon." Was the answer he got from the sand user, who was now spreading his hands across his body. "Just don't break the basic formation."

Across the formation, fights were taking place. Kankuro was having a long ranged battle, poison and kunai whizzing through the desert air. Sakura was barely holding up, dodging the punched of the man and fighting back with a kunai.

She swooped right, the man's fist grazing her hair. Without hesitation, she thrust her hands forward, each holding a kunai in it. They went no where as the man used his free hand, spinning it around and sending the kunai flying into the nearby sand.

Sasuke flipped over the man, sending a kick in his back. The man rolled forward, quickly getting back on his feet and turning to face him.

"Uchiha." Gaara called out, not turning to look at him.

The man stayed oddly still, as if a bit stunned. "…U…chi… ha? Uchiha?"

"You like the name? It's the last one you'll ever hear." The boy taunted, racing at the man.

He jumped into the air, a punch rushing at the man's face. His arms came up, blocking the punch perfectly.

**Bam!**

He didn't see the kick coming though. The man fell down, only for another kick to hit him up. This time, he flipped over, recovering quickly and rushing back at Sasuke. The Uchiha's hands barely came up in time, blocking a roundhouse kick to his head.

_This much strength… I've got to stay on the offensive, I can't afford to block too many of these._ He thought, grabbing the leg.

Temari was having the worst time. She was fighting a long ranged person, but couldn't use her fan. Shuriken and senbon flew in her direction and all she could do was dodge and deflect. It angered her to no end, being the only one unable to fight back. _Damn it Gaara, hurry up! I can't keep this up forever you know!_

The man she was fighting seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing as he threw more and more weapons. He didn't speak however, though he didn't even seem to be serious about hurting her. However, this didn't last for long.

Slowly, the man got more and more serious. The weapons came faster and faster, being more focused on vital spots than making her dance. She was beginning to struggle, her fan moving faster and more frantically to block the weapons without letting them pass of moving. Also, she had less time to think between waves. The man inched closer, the weapons having less hang time and more force.

At the same time, all the others were getting more serious as well.

_Their formation is narrowing…_ Temari thought, noticing the other's struggles. _If Gaara doesn't work fast, we'll be in trouble… _Her mind had gone through a few strategies already, but all were nullified due to Gaara's insistence on killing any enemies on missions. Though he had gotten a lot less violent after meeting the blond, he still tended to take the lead in combat. These days, it seemed less like bloodlust and more like protecting, though she wasn't really one to notice.

Slowly, the sand user began to nod, something both of his siblings took notice to and smirked. However, the enemies also seemed to.

**Fwap!**

Naruto's opponent abandoned him in a flash, leaving the blond dazed as his punch went through the air. "What the…?"

**Fwap!**

After receiving a kick, instead of coming back Sasuke's turned tail and burst across the desert. The boy's eye widened, quickly realizing what was going on.

They darted across from their opponents, rushing towards the centre. All eyes widened as they aimed themselves as Gaara, the only one not taking part in the fighting. Or, so the thought.

Even the red haired boy held a look of surprise when the two men swerved around the boy, heading straight for his sister.

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled.

The girl barely had time to notice, fighting off her own person. By the time the shout reached her ears, it was too late. She couldn't fight them both off without endangering her team.

_Looks like I'm taking on for the team… _She closed her eyes, bracing for the pain._ The chances of the attack hitting a non-vital spot are slim. These guys seem like professionals at desert attacks and I doubt they'd waste a chance like this. The only question is why?_

**Bam!**

The girl's eyes opened, to see blue. In front of her, Sasuke was mid-air, kicking the two men in the face. The men were sent flying. And so were they.

The Uchiha wrecked into the fan user, sending her onto her butt and both rolling in sand.

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" The girl yelled, pushing the boy off her. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Looking away, the boy retorted. "I could ask you the same thing." He then turned to look at her, speaking coolly. "Besides, letting you die wasn't part of the mission."

Temari felt her cheeks heat up as he said that. _So cool…_ "Quit trying to act cool!" The girl snarled.

"Sand binding Desert swirl!"

The girl's eyes widened as the words filled the air. _Shit._

She rushed to her feet, grabbing the boy as well. Pushing off the sand, she jumped to her spot in the formation.

Or that's what she intended to do.

Her feet were stuck, well into the desert floor. Everything below her shins was under sand, as well as the Uchiha's.

"Idiot! That's why we weren't supposed to move!" The girl yelled at Sasuke, who was still trying to free himself. "Quit trying to look like a hero so much!"

"Tsk." Was the only response he gave.

Luckily, the jutsu also caught the people it was supposed to. Gaara's hands began moving, going in a slow circle motion. The sand began following, the captives sinking deeper with every movement. The boy's hands picked up speed, bringing the captives up to their necks. Luckily for Sasuke and Temari, there wasn't a major height difference.

Once the stopped, the sand user slumped to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Gaara!" Naruto turned to run to him.

"Don't!" Kankuro yelled just in time. The blond stayed still, watching the red haired boy. "He's just a bit tired. Using so much sand without any of his chakra has a bit of strain on him, plus he had to deal with making safe spots as well as not hurting Temari or Sasuke. Also, try not to move around. Touch the affected sand and you'll be stuck just like them."

Sakura took the lead for once, looking down on one of the attackers. "Why are you attacking us?"

The man looked up at her and chuckled. "What? You need a reason to attack people in the middle now?"

The girl scowled, putting her hands on her hips. "You in no position to be making jokes. Now talk!"

"Woo, feisty. Too bad it's all wasted. Unfortunately you must have a bit more chest to be a proper female interrogator."

The girl's cheeks flushed a bit of red, before her eyes went to her chest. Huffing, she crossed her arms and turned around.

"A bit more ass couldn't hurt too, ya know."

That was the last straw. The pink haired kunoichi spun around, he blood boiling. "What did you say?" Her fists shook madly as she made a move to the man.

"Sakura!" It was Naruto this time. The girl stopped, looking at the move she was about to make.

"Man, you guys sure are easily influenced by you opponents…" The puppet user mumbled. He turned to a different captive. "But seriously, we can kill you any time we want. You're not really in the best position to be provoking people."

"Are you sure?"

"What the…?"

**Boom!**

Sand blasted up once again, blinding everyone's vision.

"Damn it!" Kankuro cursed under his breath, his arm blocking his eyes from the sand.

Temari and Sasuke's eyes widened as they saw that.

"… How did they do that…?"

The sand rose away from them, allowing them to see the bandits pull themselves out of the ground. They, however, were still trapped. They seemed to talking between themselves. Quickly, one of the men skidded across to them.

"You're coming with us." He said, bending down.

The girl snarled, causing the man to move backwards. "No way am I coming with you!" As much as she wanted to talk big, there wasn't really much she could do. Her fan was closed, so blasting her way out wasn't an option.

Shrugging, the man got up. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Rasengan!" Burst through the cloud of sand, the men moving into action quickly.

"Looks like I don't have time to be nice." The man pulled out two senbon. His hands blurred as he sent them, a slight pain tingling her neck as it hit.

As the pain left her, the man's hand wasn't the only thing to blur. The scenery around him began to turn to a mix of yellow and blue. Her head became heavy, her body struggling to keep her head up.

_Uhh… Damn it… Since when did Gaara have wings…?_ Was the last thought to go through the girl's head as she passed out.

* * *

"Damn it!" Naruto growled, watching five clouds of sand disappear into the distance. "I can't believe they just ran like that!"

"Yeah." Sakura spoke. "They could have at least tried but they just ran… Why?"

"Yeah! How'd they even get through Gaara's sand anyway?" The blond added.

"Because it wasn't my sand." Gaara responded. "The reason it took me so long is because they had their own chakra in it. I couldn't completely overtake theirs." He growled a bit. "We fell for an ant lion trap."

All the time, Kankuro hadn't been listening. He was looking around, examining the area. Gaara was still alive, tired but still alive, so what could they have been after? "Guys… Where's Temari?"

* * *

"Uhh… I hate being drugged…" Crawled out of the girl's mouth as she slowly came back to life. "I'll kick all their asses twice for this…"

Her analytical mind came on quickly. The first thing she noticed was that she was sitting. The floor felt a bit warm, yet dusty. She was probably in a cave or something. Next came her feeling. There was no immediate pain, but she could feel like she was manhandled. She tried to move, attempting to get onto her feet. It came to no avail, her arms bound to something behind her back. The last thing to come was her eyes. They slowly opened, the world seeming blurry at first until the slightly dark room began to take shape.

"I see she's awake." A voice said, coming from elsewhere in the room.

The girl looked around, seeing three of the five attackers there. There was only one thing different about them. They weren't wearing any masks. If the kunoichi was taught anything about hostage situations, it was two things. One, be nice. Even though you may hate the person, don't anger them. Too much. Second, if you see their face. You're screwed.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" She wasn't expecting a full explanation, but just by how they answered her she'd be able to think of a plan.

One of the men moved. His hair was short and black, his eyes small. "Don't think much of it." It was the same one which drugged her. She bit back the urge to snarl at him as he spoke. "You won't be here long."

Her eyebrow rose. "Why?"

Shrugging, the man continued. "I figure I might as well tell you. You're being sold to the highest bidder."

This time, she did snarl. She threw herself at the man, tugging against the ropes. _Sold? Like a piece of meat or something?_

The man seemed to ignore her turning and going back to his comrades.

She scowled, looking around again. Her hands slowly went up, moving up the pole that was apparently holding her in place.

"Don't bother, runs all the way up to the ceiling." Another voice said. "We have your fan plus we can take you down if you try to break free. Just sit down and relax. Maybe if you pray enough your new master will treat you nice."

She grinded her teeth. Maybe she could do a jutsu to escape? No, these guys were too professional about this, no way they'd leave a loop hole like that. Maybe she really should try and break free… Though, the cave was made out of sand, so she'd be in an automatic disadvantage.

The door burst open, hysterical laugher filling the air. Temari turned, seeing a man in the doorway, a beer glass in his hand. "Haha! That boy's a scream!"

_Sasuke!_ Her eyes narrowed. "What did you do to him?"

The man looked at her and laughed. "Oh, he's yours eh? Maybe we'll sell you two as a set, save your buys time in finding a good match." The girl growled at the man, who just laughed in return. "I just made sure he had a good time before getting shipped off to God knows where. But, kid's a prick so I had to break him first. Who knows, maybe you'll have some fun with him too!"

For a moment, the girl's mind drew up a blank. What the hell could the man be talking about? Broken? Fun? Was he just drunk?

Everything made sense as a hand came round the corner. It pulled itself across, bringing the smell of alcohol with it. Messy black hair came next, along with a shaky body.

"Hey, woman. You look nice. Come give me kiss."

_Oh my god…_

**

* * *

End of chapter. I really need to just sit my ass down and type this. I know what I want in the chapter, but I'm just being lazy. Also, I think someone's trying to hack my PC.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reeeeally Drunk

**Ok, time to get on this. I've actually been getting reviews so I can't prolong this for too long now.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reeeeally Drunk**

"Hey, woman. You look nice. Come give me kiss."

_Oh my god…_

The girl leaned back against the wooden post, trying to get away from the smell of strong alcohol. The boy stood in the doorway, barely even qualifying as standing. He seemed to be put off balance every time he breathed, far less to do anything else.

**Bam!**

The boy quickly scrambled to his feet, looking around. "Who put that floor there?"

The girl sweatdropped as she sighed. _We're doomed…_

Meanwhile, the men seemed to be having a better time than Sasuke was, laughing to their hearts content at the boy.

"Hey, boy! We brought your lady friend for you!" One of them yelled. "Aren't you going to give her a '_gift_'?" The men joined in laughter as the saw his head focus on the girl.

Slowly, but nowhere near surely, he began to make his way towards the girl. At first, it was obvious that he was going to her. However, the boy drifted and swerved so much, ending up closer to the walls than her that she honestly wondered how drunk could one get.

_Great… Not again… Even though I don't remember it at all, I don't want think I want to… _Her mind then slowly began to drift, seeing images of the boy, alcohol staining his breath as he madly began stripping her, pressing his body against hers and then… Her cheeks lit up, becoming red. _No! No! That's not going to happen! Never!_

He stood up, looking at her straight in the eye, OK as straight in the eye as a drunken person can, and stared her down. He then began to lean closer, the girl trying to move away from him. His arms went around her, the girl starting to squirm.

_Please don't grab as ass, please don't grab my ass, I hate it when people grab my ass…_ The girl mentally chanted.

It was known that the girl was not a fan of that kind of… interaction. In fact, only a daredevil would try it seeing as the last person who did… can't grab anything else. Ever.

She could feel his hands clumsily moving about behind her. Until…

"Huh?"

"The hell is the boy doing?"

Her hands were freed from their binds, the ropes falling to the ground.

The boy then looked over her should and at the men.

**Bam!**

One of the men dropped to his feet, rolling off Sasuke's fist before hitting the ground.

"I don't work… with an audience." He said.

_He's… still going to do it? _The girl thought as she watched him beat up the other men in the room.

Thy rushed at him, ready to strike. His movements looked more than sluggish, but somehow.

**Bam!**

His hits still connected. He kicked one dead in the chest, sending him crashing into the wall. The other men looked in shock as the man collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"How is he doing this?" One of them yelled. "Drunken people can't fight! Far less some kid from the Leaf Village, they're known for not being able to fight drunk!"

_Muscle memory…?_ Temari thought, her eyes travelling from the drunken maniac to the collapsed man. _To train that much that even when drunk your muscle still remember and function… He sure is dedicated._

The boy brought his hands up, signalling for them to come. However, that had the opposite effect.

"I'm calling for backup." One of them said, slowly starting to inch towards the door. "I-I mean, I'm going to the bathroom! Lunch seemed to be a bit heavy today."

"Oh, ok." The boy replied, turning his attention to the others.

**Bam!**

The man's head was suddenly rammed into the wall, his legs dangling. The boy looked up, glaring at the man.

"Today… is Wednesday."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He dashed forward, doing a quick kick to the head to knock out another man. His head then turned to the last man in the room, though it moved a bit as he stared at him.

A drop of sweat of ran down the girl's back, his arms coming up. "Wait, we can work something out. Let's discuss this."

**Bam!**

Sasuke pulled his fist back, away from the man's face. "What are you, insane? I'm drunk, you don't reason with a drunken person!"

_He's openly saying that he's drunk! What kind of drunk person does that! _The girl thought as the boy moved towards her. _Wait… I have bigger things to worry about…_

The boy snapped off the restraints on her legs. Seeing an opportunity, the girl got to her feet and moved away from the boy. Or rather, tried to. Once she got up, she suddenly found her hand in his, their eyes meeting for a brief moment.

"Eeek!" A squeal escaped the girl's lips as her body pressed against his. Her cheeks turned red, her head turning away from him.

Another soft squeak left her lips as her body moved to the left, towards a wall.

_Here we go… I hope this doesn't hurt like I heard…_ She thought as she shut her eyes and held her breath.

However, all she felt was her body move again. And again, this time in a different direction.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around to see the walls moving around them. "No… Are… We dancing?"

They were. It was no spicy hot tango and had it been a game show they would have been out five minutes before it started, but they were dancing.

"Mother… said that you should always dance with a nice girl before sweeping her off her feet." The boy said, looking as his feet as he tried (and failed) to keep from stepping on the girl's feet.

A small smile came on the girl's face as the danced. _He's a mama's boy, huh? Who would have guessed?_

"Whoa!" The girl yelled.

The boy swept the girl up, her gaze moving to the ceiling. She stopped, feeling two arms holding her in the air.

_I can't believe I'm having a moment… with a drunken person. _She thought, fighting back the blush. _Am I really that bad? Or does he really need to loosen up._

"Wh-Whoa!"

**Bam!**

The two crashed into the ground, the boy falling over.

"…"

"…"

The room remained in silence for a while, before…

"Hahahaha!" The girl burst into laughter, slowly getting up. "I should get you drunk more often. You're not so bad when you're like this." She reached down, extending a hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The boy grabbed her hand, however.

"Pull yourself up, not roll over!" The girl yelled, barely keeping on her feet. "God, you're even more of an idiot…"

Pulling the boy up, she led him to the door and peaked outside.

_I'd like to get my fan back… But I can feel that my chakra's been messed with. Also, with Drunsuke, there's no way I can fight my way though._ She sighed, stepping out into the corridor. _Great, I'll need to go fan shopping after this._

She pulled him out, holding him in front of her.

"Time to put you weird hairstyle to good use." She held the boy still, though he did anything but make it easy.

His hair swayed back slowly, a small smirk coming to the girl's face.

"Ok, that way." She grabbed his hand, pulling him in that direction.

They began moving, not too quickly but just at the right speed as to not draw attention. They continued, going down a distance.

"Hey, we may actually get out without anyone noticing." The girl turned and chimed to the boy.

"What the hell? Why's everyone knocked out!"

Temari groaned, whereas the boy chuckled.

"That's what she said."

The girl growled, turning her head to look at the boy. "If you weren't drunk and if we weren't in trouble, I'd punch you."

Her arms suddenly found resistance, bringing her to a halt. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Drunk? Drunk? Me! I'm not drunk!"

The girl put her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow. "What are you?"

"An Insomniac." He responded happily.

The girl slapped him across his face, causing the boy to stagger a bit but he stayed on his feet. After grabbing his hand, she ran down the corridor. "You better the hell… 'go to sleep' soon."

"Sleep? Don't you mean pass out? I'm drunk you know."

"I will punch you." She said firmly, glaring at him.

The sound of feet pounding the sandy floor rushed into the girl's ears as she ran. Her mind woke up, counting the number of noises.

_Damn… These guys really are professionals. With a group this big, I doubt that we were the only people they had here._ She scowled, clenching her fist. _I wish I could save the rest, but in a situation like this… We need to save ourselves first. _She looked over her shoulder. _And freaking sober up!_

As she ran, the feeling of wind blowing on her face slowly increased. At first, she didn't even feel anything. But now, after running for some time, she really felt it.

"We should be close now…" She said, looking back. "And _don't_ say it!"

The two reached the bottom on a long flight of stairs, a small light at the top.

"My greatest nemesis…" Drunsuke muttered, looking up. "Stairs!"

"What are you, black and white? You're a freaking kid, these should be nothing." She said, starting to go up.

**Bam!**

"Damn you!"

The girl looked down to see the boy on the floor.

He got up, dusting himself off before tackling the stairs again. He got up the first step, before slipping on his own feet, then the step and then his foot again. He fell forward, his face falling flat on the step before rolling to the bottom. He stared at the stair, raising a fist.

"I… will avenge my honour!" He shook his fist, growling as he did.

Smacking herself, the girl went down and picked him up. "I don't even want to comment on this… And even through all this you still can't sober up…"

"Sober up?" He said as she carried him up the stairs. "I'm not drunk! I'm just a near-sighted diabetic."

"What does that have to do with getting your ass handed to you by stairs?" The girl snapped.

"My blood sugar was low so I didn't see it coming."

She smacked herself again, honestly considering throwing him back down the stairs. _Never letting him get drunk again. EVER._

She burst through the top, wind gushing into her face.

The sun blinded her at first, causing her to shield her eyes and take a few, short steps forward. The boy however…

"No… I can't go to the Promised Land yet… I haven't… killed a main character yet!"

"The hell are you talking about?" The girl yelled once her eyes adjusted. Pushing the statement aside, she ran down to the lower level.

They exited on the top of a large sand dune. The entire dungeon was underground, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. The sand rolled off the hills and into the one next to it.

"What now…? I can't fly us over; I don't have my fan…" She thought out loud.

"They're outside, I can hear her!" Someone yelled from the dungeon.

The girl flinched, placing the boy on the ground and sliding down the dune.

"Hey, this is fun!" The boy yelled as he slid down.

"Finally got your blood sugar back up?"

"Blood sugar? Girl, I'm drunk as hell, what does blood sugar have to do with anything?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, make up your mind! You drunk or not?" She yelled at him.

"I'll tell you what you are… Ours!"

The two looked up to see a large number of men standing at the top of the sand dune. Each one armed with a spear with a chain. A shiver went down the girl's back as she saw that.

"We don't need you alive. If you resist, we're not afraid to sell a bag of sperm and a box of eggs." One of them said. "We sell slaves on Thursday nights anyway."

"Guess again." The girl said. _If only I had a clue how to beat them._

"Do as you like!"

Spears burst into the sky, all of them aimed at them.

"Run!"

The two scrambled to their feet, running.

The girl skid to the side, barely dodging a spear. _In this rate, I'm going to be hit…_ She thought, looking at them.

She continued running, the boy seeming to dodge out of sheer luck.

"Now!"

"Now?" The girl thought, looking at them. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw.

In the sky was a swarm of spears. However, it wasn't just a random swarm. They were sent in coordination, forming a net in the air. The pattern was a trap, stopping her from escaping unharmed. And to make it worse…

It was only aimed at her.

They seemed to have ignored the boy, deeming him unimportant due to his current… state. All the spears were focused at her, which meant that her chances of survival were even slimmer.

_Damn it…!_ She thought, her mind going to work. She began to plan, running a few simulations of plans in her head.

Death.

Her blood ran cold, her legs stopping. _They… really plan on selling my dead parts…_ She could still feel her chakra being tampered, so there was no way for a jutsu to save her. _I'm dead. Short of a miracle, the most hope I have is dying instantly instead of a slow, bleeding death._ Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh.

"Damn you assholes! If you think I'm dying, you're wrong!"

She clenched her fists, snorting as she began to race back up the dune. She'd be damned if she died lying down. She bobbed and weaved, trying to find a hole in the net.

None.

She grinded her teeth, still climbing the dune. Maybe there would be a hole higher up, maybe she'd see something at a different angle. Maybe…

Nothing.

_Damn it…_ She thought, seeing the spears get closer and closer. Closing her eyes, she awaiting the piercing pain to come.

"What the?"

She opened her eyes, seeing something blocking the sun.

Blue.

"Sa-Sasuke?" She yelled, her chest suddenly tightening. "What the hell are you doing?"

He stood over her, his arms extended. Red dripped down one of them, running until falling on the girl's face. From a spear. Another one ripped through his other arm, blood raining from that one too.

"The boy's gone and given his arm for the girl…" One of the slave drivers said.

"Doesn't matter. People will still pay." Another one said.

The girl grinded her teeth in anger. "You… You…!" She clenched her fists, piercing her own skin. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"T-Temari…" He said, looking back at her. "… My stomach hurts…" He fell over, collapsing onto the ground and knocking out.

"You're alone girl, you can't hope to defeat all of us." One of them announced. "And you have no hope of getting another miracle like that."

They raised their arms, spearing still remaining.

"Umm… Guys?"

The men turned, seeing one of their own starting to sink into the ground.

"What the?"

Another one began to sink down, the few next to him going as well. It wasn't long before most of them were knee deep in the sand, the others starting to scatter as the saw that.

"You ants have nowhere else to run."

The girl turned around, seeing a head of red in the distance.

"Gaara? Is that you?"

The head rose with the sand, floating over to the girl. "Sister, are you alright?"

"Forget about me! Sasuke is…!" She turned, seeing sand begin to collect under the boy.

"I know. We'll have to move quickly, or else he'll die of blood loss." He moved his arm, picking the boy up with a cloud of sand.

"How far are we from Suna?" She commanded.

"Not very far. We'll have to move fast to get there." He responded, turning away.

"What about the scum over there? I can't just let them walk away from this!" She growled, anger still lining her voice.

"Naruto, Sakura and Kankuro will handle it. I sent them inside their base from the other side." He said. He then closed his fist, causing a few cries of pain to come from the top of the dune. "They won't be able to escape before then."

"Enough talk!" The girl yelled, running in the sand. "We need to go, now!"

* * *

"Stop moving!"

"I said I'm fine."

"You're not; now quit being a bitch and rest!"

The boy was in a white room, with only a bed and a window. He was on the bed, struggling to get up.

"Your bandages are already turning red!"

"That's just… sweat."

"The hell? You still drunk or something?"

Grunting, the boy gave up, lying back down. Next to the bed was a girl with four pigtails, standing over him. There was also one more person in the room, a nurse who sighed as she saw the boy stay in bed.

"Thank you. He usually gives a lot more trouble." She bowed as she thanks her.

The girl blushed a bit, looking away. "It's not like I did anything special…"

"No seriously, the way you can get him to behave…" She began, looking at the two. "At least I know who'll be taking charge when I'm gone… Just don't hurt him anymore than he already is."

The girl looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. Until, "Damned pervert nurse! How can you even suggest that in a hospital?"

"Well, you two look like you're not the type to wait or be picky."

The two shared a quick glance, before looking back at her.

"No comment."

Giggling, she began to make her way out. "Just keep him in bed, ok? I was just checking to see if he was trying anything."

Once the woman was gone, the girl took the chair next to him. She gave an annoyed grunt, scratching her head. "The nerve of health care these days…"

The two just sat in silence, both looking outside to the orange, sunset sky on the Sand Village.

"Why are you visiting me so often?" The boy finally broke the silence.

"Why aren't you telling me to get lost?"

"…Hn."

"I thought so." She girl smirked. "Oh, yeah. You get that drunk again and I kill you."

"I don't plan on." He muttered. "Get stabbed with two spears on each arm… What could have been going through my head?"

"You know they say '_A drunk man tells no lies_'." The girl said, casting an eye on the boy. "Maybe that applies to his actions too."

"… That means you weren't lying when you raped me."

The girl's cheeks lit up. "Sh-shut up! Besides… we may have to discuss that day a bit more in detail…"

* * *

**I know its short, I know you may want more, but I'm not putting. Honestly, though this end may be a bit half ass, it's my end. I'll do an epilogue, but that's it. My head went dry for this on chapter two, so I can't really think of dragging this out much longer.**


	7. Epilogue

**Yeah, last chapter. Don't even know if it's going to reach my word limit but, then again…**

* * *

**Epilogue: Life after**

5:58

"It's almost time…"

"Yeah, I can't wait…"

…

…

"Is it time yet?"

"No."

…

…

"Is it time yet?"

"No."

…

…

"Is it time yet?"

"I said no!"

5:59

"It must be time now."

"It's not time yet!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Shh! Are you trying to spoil it?"

"But…!"

"Shh!"

…

…

6:00

The curtains were pulled off the rod, light pouring into the room. A soft beeping sound followed, though that was the softest noise in the room at the time.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!"

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

"Parents! Parents! Parents!"

"Parents?"

"I didn't want it to seem biased."

"You make a good point…"

A small discussion began to take place in the room, the people not being shy about speaking loudly.

A groan crawled through the air, a figure rising from underneath the sheets. "When I find the person who woke me up, I'm going to kick their f-."

"Mom! You're up! Get up!"

Coming out from under the covers was a young woman, her hair messy but barely resembling four pig tails. She glared at first, but quickly brightened up as she noticed what was going on.

"Oh! Good morning!"

"Mom!"

"Yes, I heard you the first time." She replied.

"Mom, dad's still asleep!" A voice said.

"Is he?" She said with a smile. She then turned to the lump in the bed next to her.

**Bam!**

The bed next to her was now flat, with a groan coming out from next to the bed.

"…"

"Mom! He's not awake yet!"

"Oh my, I'll have to give him more of a shock."

"…I'm up." Slowly came out from under the bed.

Getting up, black hair emerged first. It was styled in an odd way, spiking up at the back but falling down at the front and sides. Dark black eyes peered through the hair, looking at the bed.

"… Was that necessary?"

"Well, if you just got up we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?"

"Hn." He got back on the bed, lying back down. "Why are you waking us up?"

"Because…"

"It's your anniversary!"

A banner was held up. It was badly drawn, the lines anything but straight, the colours were off, the spelling was…

**Happi Anniverse-are-y!**

"It's…" The woman paused, looking for the words.

"Spelt wrong." The man deadpanned, looking at the banner.

"Dad!"

"You party pooper."

Sighing, the man rubbed his temple. "What anniversary is it anyway?"

"The one of when you two got drunk and then laid!"

"What did you just say?"

"Of you two's first meeting of love!"

The man chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah… Meeting of love…"

"We had breakfast planned but…"

The woman smiled. "It's not too late. Maybe you can go make something quickly. We'd appreciate it. Right?"

"Hn."

**Bam!**

"Yes… We would."

"Alright!"

The sound of feet left the room, leaving the banner resting on the floor. They quickly left, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door closed.

"The hell was I thinking to rape you…" The woman sighed as she rested on the bed. "And what the hell did I do? Triplets? _Triplets_?"

"Leave it to you Temari."

"And you're the loser who got raped by a drunk girl, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Don't make me hit you."

* * *

The breakfast was a flop. The food was burned and most of the plated ended up broken on the floor. But, that was usual in the house. The triplets were known for being the opposite of their father, energetic and bubbly. However, despite all the negative factors it was still nice. Laughs filled the kitchen and even Sasuke cracked a smile or two.

"Dad! Dad! Let's go other there!"

Now, they were walking through town. Just on a stroll, something to get some fresh air.

"Kanon, we're just going on a walk. I don't have money." He replied.

The girl tugged on his hand, puffing out her cheeks. "Lair! Dad always says he doesn't have money."

"I'm being honest this time."

"Lair!"

"Whatever it is, he's lying!" A new voice suddenly said.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

The children deserted their parents, running towards the man. They grabbed onto his clothes, jumping on him excitedly.

Temari sighed, shaking her head. "Be more respectful! It's 'Lord Hokage' now."

"Sorry mom…"

"But mom, aren't couples supposed to be cute with each other?"

"Shio, _Lord Hokage_ is a grown man. You're five."

"All I have to do is wait!" She grinned as she climbed to his shoulders. "Plus, if that fails I can get him drunk!"

"What was that last part?"

"Big Brother!"

The remaining two ran across, to see a teen with brown hair walking across the road.

"Hmpt, I don't need him. I have my Naru-poo." Shio hugged the man's head as she spoke, the man sweatdropping as she did.

"Well, at least Konohamaru can keep some of their attention." He motioned to the one on his shoulders. "I see you're still as lively as ever."

The woman placed a hand on her hips. "Oh please. I'd sell one or two of them in a heartbeat."

"Sell me to Naru-poo! He'd buy me for sure!"

"You interested? We'd be willing to lower the price if it's you."

The blond haired man chuckled. "I have enough trouble as is. If I knew there was this much paperwork, I would have just dreamt of being the strongest not Hokage."

Temari leaned forward, patting her daughter's head as she spoke. "Why don't you go to your sisters and plan your wedding? I'm sure that Liica would like to help." The girl shook her head stubbornly. "We'll convince Naruto to marry you if you do."

And with that the girl was off, heading towards her sisters which were currently making a young brown haired teen's life miserable.

"So, five years? Nine more months until they turn six." The Kage said.

The blonde sighed. "And I'm counting down until they're eighteen."

"You guys' house must be more fun than a barrel full of monkeys." He laughed. "Who would have thought that Sasuke would have gotten busy before me?"

"A loser like you can't even see your own receptionist." He deadpanned.

"Huh? Hinata? I can't even understand why she became my receptionist. She was a great ninja!" He exclaimed, causing the two to shake their head.

"You'll never change…"

"But you two sure have." Naruto said, looking at the two. "From since the desert, you turned from a stolid stick in the mud to an interesting guy. You got more heated, letting things show and being more trusting, in your own way of course. Temari's less harsh and a bit more compassionate." The group looked, seeing the young girls playing with their unwilling toy. The area was filled with laughter and smiles, the couple even getting a small smile. "Amazing how the most unexpected things can work out great. The happy couple agrees, right?"

The woman blushed a bit while the man looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hn."

The blond only laughed. "Fine then, just answer me one thing… When are you two making more? I've got one of Granny Tsunade's bottles of sake still in the table! I bet by now it's strong enough for you!"

"Shut up!"

"Come on, or at least help me get that lucky."

"Na-Naruto! You're the Hokage! Act more like one!" The woman said.

* * *

**Yeah… That's it. Final chapter. Thanks for staying for everything, til the end of my first fanfic (that I finished).**

**I don't think I'll do something like this again. A comedy romance really isn't for me. I think I'll stick to what I'm good at. After the first chapter, I could barely even think of good jokes. Oh well.**

**I'm done,**

**Write on!**


End file.
